Playing Emotions
by kt2785
Summary: Formally Skate's Season 4 Story...this title seems to be a little better. Please at least read it and reviews are always nice too!
1. Playing House

**A/N: So essentially this is a new WIP...at least I think it will be a WIP depending on the reviews. It's basically Kate and Sawyer season 4. I'll update it according to what actually does happen on the show...just with my own special spin on it.**

When she saw Sawyer, she felt relieved, but slightly nervous. What was he doing? Was he gonna hold her there against her will? No way. That wasn't him. When he put his finger to his lips she wanted to stay quiet, but she didn't.

"Sayid!"

"Kate," he said quietly. "I ain't gonna hurt you."

"I know," she whispered and closed her eyes. "But Sayid has to know-"

"Sayid is gone," he interrupted.

"What are you doing?" she shook her head. "You just gonna keep me here."

"Only for a minute," he answered. "Give Locke a chance to talk to Sayid without you bustin' in on them."

"So what I'm your prisoner?" she asked.

"If that sort of thing turns you on," he smirked. It was so good to hear him joke around again. She hadn't heard her nickname in over 3 days. He hadn't joked around with her since he came back from the damn jungle with the tape. He smiled at her and it made her smile back.

"What are you doin' here with Locke?" she asked. She almost had a southern twang to her voice. Who was she anyway? She had gone with Jack. He knew that he was never _with_ Kate...he probably never would be, but how could she get mad at him for not wanting to get off the island.

"I'm not with him," he scoffed.

"Yeah, you are James," she argued. Now he knew that he shouldn't say this next thing, he shouldn't even be thinking it, but she had toyed with his emotions way to much to not say something now.

"Well what are you doing with Jack?" he said. Of course the main reason she went with Jack is because she really believed that they would get off the island. She had wanted Sawyer to come with them...that's why she asked him what he was doing.

"I _went_ with him because I believe he can get us off this island."

"Then I guess that's the difference between us...I ain't lookin' to leave."

"Why not?" she asked. She wanted him to leave with her. If she was gonna leave, then she wanted Sawyer by her side. She wanted someone who would keep her safe. Not that Jack wouldn't, but she didn't think he would go to the lengths that Sawyer would. Sawyer would help her with all the details...he would get her the fake passport and help her escape from the cops.

"'Cause I ain't got nothin' back there for me," he half mumbled. _What about me? _ She wanted to say it so badly. She took a deep breath and looked at him.

"And what's here that's so much better?" she asked. _We were. _He was going to say it, but then changed his mind.

"Why do you wanna go back, Kate? Seem to recall you being shuttled off to jail before we landed here. So if you think there's anything waitin' for you back home other than handcuffs, then you really don't know how the world works. I mean, look around us, Freckles. We got roofs over our heads... electricity, showers, beds."

"How long, Sawyer? How long do you think we can play house?" she asked slightly exasperated. She wanted him to come with her. She wanted to go back to where the helicopter was. And bring him with her.

"Why don't we find out?" he asked. His words hit her like a punch in the face. Was he actually asking her to be with him. She looked at him and stood up. She walked toward him and he closed the gap and kissed her softly. They both parted at the same time.

"I'm gonna stay," she told him.

"Why?" he asked. "What about Jack?"

"Jack told me to come," she replied. "But Jack would never ask me to stay with him."

"Yeah he would," Sawyer chuckled. "He's gonna be pissed when you're not with Sayid."

Just then there was a knock on the door. Sawyer opened the door a crack and Sayid pushed his way in. The door nearly hit him in the face, but he managed to get out of the way in time.

"Let's go Kate," Sayid said. "We don't have much time."

"No Sayid," she shook her head. "I'm gonna stay."

"Why?" he asked. "He is gonna give us a ride of the island."

"I don't want to leave," she answered. "Tell Jack I'm staying."

"If you are sure," he said.

"I am," she nodded.

Sayid nodded and left. Kate wrapped her arms around Sawyer and kissed him softly, but deeply at the same time. They both backed away at the same time. Sawyer looked at her and ran his hand across her face. She smiled and shook her head.

"What?" he asked.

"I was just thinking," she began. "About the whole roof, and showers, and beds...I desperately want to take a shower."

"And I desperately want to join you," he said stepping toward her.

"No," she shook her head. "You'll just have to wait."

"I think Claire still needs a housemate," he told her.

"Thanks James," she smiled. He knew that she wasn't ready to stay with him.

* * *

Kate was told by Locke that she was banished. She was going to go back to the beach the next day. She knew that she was going to jail when she got rescued, but part of her was sick of running. She was walking cautiously towards Sawyer and Hurley's house. She was going to say goodbye. She knocked on the door, and Hurley answered. He had a goofy smile on his face that almost made Kate want to laugh.

"Hi Hurley," she said.

"Hey," he nodded. "You here to see Sawyer?"

"Yeah," she chuckled.

"He's in his room," Hurley pointed toward the bedrooms. Kate went to the room she knew was Sawyer's. She opened the door slowly. When she saw him sitting in the bed she almost wanted to avert her eyes. He was wearing nothing except his boxers. She got small goosebumps and walked toward him.

"Hey Freckles," he smiled. "You ok?"

When he was talking about being sorry about Locke she almost wanted to cry. She knew that he was only doing it to con Locke into believing that he had nothing to do with it.

"He wants me gone by tomorrow," she sighed.

"What he banished you?" Sawyer asked. She stayed silent and her look told him yes. "Well I unbanish you. You can stay right here. This is _my_ house. Ok...me and Montezuma's house. You're gonna be alright. I'll keep you safe."

She knew that he was telling the truth. It was just like Jack had said. Sawyer wouldn't let anything happen to her. She leaned toward him and he leaned toward her. They kissed softly and slowly at first, but then it got more passionate. Sawyer laid her down on the bed.

"We've never done this in a bed before," he whispered into her ear. She chuckled softly and shook her head.

"Will you just hold me?" she whispered back.

"Ok," he nodded. "I get it Freckles."

She stayed dressed and curled up on his chest. He put his arms around her and ran his hands up and down her back. They continued to kiss, but Sawyer was a gentleman and kept his hands to himself.

The next morning Kate had remembered how sweet Sawyer was to her. He kissed her like he had never kissed her before, but he didn't push her to go any further. She could tell how much he loved her. She woke up and saw his face next to her. For the first time in a long time she actually didn't feel like running. She kissed his cheek and then moved to his mouth. He woke up and eagerly took control. He flipped her over and started pulling her underwear down.

"Wait," she moaned. "Stop. Slow down Sawyer."

"What, it ain't like we haven't done it before," he whispered.

"Just-don't," she got out from under him.

"What'd I say?" he asked.

"Just-forget it," she shook her head.

"Oh I get it," he nodded. "You still think you might be pregnant."

She thought that was a pretty dumb thing to say because if she was already pregnant it wouldn't matter if they had sex 100 more times. She looked at him and shook her head.

"I'm not worried," she stated. "And I'm not pregnant."

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'm sure."

He looked way too happy. "Whoo!"

"Would it really be that bad?" she asked with a scoff. The truth was that she didn't want to be pregnant, but a part of her thought it might be nice. She wouldn't have to run...she and Sawyer could stay together forever.

"Yeah," he nodded. "It would be that bad Kate. What the hell would we do with a baby?"

_Raise it?_ "I'm going back to the beach," she scoffed.

"What?" he asked. "Because of this? Well that's just fine Kate. I'll stay here in my comfy bed, and in a week Jack will do something to piss you off and you'll be right back here."

He knew before he said it that he shouldn't have and the smack to his face confirmed it. She stood up and looked at him sadly.

"Goodbye James," she whispered.

She was still calling him James, so he must have really hurt her. He quickly stood up and shut the door befor she could open it completely.

"Freckles," he started. "I'm sorry. That was-I shouldn't have-"

"I didn't just crawl into your bed last night," she said with her lip trembling. "I came to say goodbye, but I couldn't leave. I don't want to leave the island without you."

"What would I do to make it so much better?" he asked. "And now that you're not pregnant why do you want to leave so badly?"

"Because I'm sick of running James. I'm sick of hiding from the cops. I just want a normal life."

"But you're running right now Kate," he said. "You're running from me."

"It's not about running from you," she shook her head. "It's about going home."

"What do you call this Freckles?" he asked gesturing around the room. "Last night you wanted to stay. What changed your mind so quickly if it's not about running from me?"

"You really don't want kids do you?" she whispered.

"I wouldn't be a good dad Kate," he shook his head. "I'm not good with babies. You've seen me with Aaron."

"And you're absolutely adorable," she answered.

"He cries at me," he responded.

"I think it's different when it's your own kid," she chuckled. "I just have a question...what would you have done if I had been pregnant?"

"I would have taken you back to the beach myself," he replied. "I wouldn't let you die. Like I told you last night Kate...I'll keep you safe. As long as I can."

"Do you love me?" she asked. "I know it's a dumb question-"

"You know I do," he interrupted. "Yes. I love you Kate."

She nodded and kissed him softly.

"Are you gonna stay?" he asked.

**A/N: OK so this is my take on the last 2 episodes of Lost. It's basically what I wished would have happened. Now my question to you guys is should she stay, or should she leave alone, or should she leave with Sawyer (back to the beach that is). R&R!**


	2. Claire's Decision

**A/N: OK...so this is just what I think could happen in this season.. There is some major spoilers in this chapter if you haven't watched the 4th episode of this season. So warning you ahead of time. Don't read if you don't want to be spoiled.**

"Are you gonna stay?" he asked.

"I can't," she whispered. "But you can come with me. Please Sawyer. Come with me."

"No thanks," he shook his head. "I'm not really up for you and Jack to make goo goo eyes at each other."

"Fine," she scoffed. "I can tell that you're hurt...but that doesn't mean that you can just push me away and hurt me too."

"I don't care what you do Kate," he replied.

"Then I'm going," she told him. The door behind her was still shut. Before she could move to open it he slammed her against it and kissed her. She wanted to push him off of her, and at the same time she wanted him to sweep her through the room and make love to her on the bed. He backed away from her and stared at her.

"Now I have a question for you," he said sounding almost angry. She nodded at him to continue. "You asked me about 3 minutes ago if I loved you...you got your answer, now I want mine. Do you love me Kate? I'm pretty sure I already know the answer, but I just-"

She closed the gap between them with another kiss. He started kissing her back and then shook his head.

"No," he shook his head. "No more hiding behind kisses Kate. Tell me. Usually I can't get you to shut up...so just tell me."

She stayed silent and stared at him. He shook his head again and opened the door.

"Fine," he mumbled. "Go back to the beach...go be with Jack...but if Romeo's still hot for Juliet...you'll know where to find me."

She started to leave and then turned around to look at him. He wasn't looking at her anymore, and instead he was looking at his feet.

"Dammit Freckles go!" he yelled. He practically pushed her out of the room and shut the door. She heard it lock. She knew taht she should have said something instead of standing there in silence. She also knew how hard it must have been for him to admit his love for her. She didn't mean to hurt him. She stayed on the other side of the door and whispered quietly.

"Yes James...I love you."

She walked back to the beach. She felt guilty for leaving him, but she was also hurt by their conversation. She loved being able to sleep with him, without having sex. Sleeping in his arms was way more special than any of their sexual encounters. She wanted to cuddle against him that night too, but since he didn't go with her she would be sleeping alone. She should have stayed. Part of her wanted to, and the other part didn't.

Sawyer stared at the door with his teeth clenched. He still loved her, but he still could be damn pissed at her. He kicked his door hard and made a large dent in the wood. It splintered and a hole began to form. If he had used anymore force he knew that his foot would have gone through it. He walked over to the bed and flopped down on it. When he closed his eyes the arguement that just happened kept replaying in his mind. He felt Kate kissing him to wake him up and then leaving him.

When Kate arrived back at the beach she looked for Jack. He was sitting in the sand with Juliet. They looked like they were having a serious conversation and then all the sudden Juliet burst out in laughter and rested her head on his shoulder. He was chuckling softly too. Kate felt pathetic. She didn't know why it made her jealous. It wasn't like she was ever even with him she could feel the jealousy in the pit of her stomach. Then she felt even worse because Sawyer had been right. She wished Sawyer was there so she could go be with him. She sighed to herself and went over to Sawyer's tent.

_"Shut up and don't talk." _She heard herself say it, but she felt disgusted with herself. She felt like the conversation happened forever ago, but really it was only about a week. She laid down and found one of his shirts that he had left. It was the blue one that he was wearing the day he told her that she didn't have to use him. She shook her head at herself. She hated that she had done that to him. She hated that she still felt something for Jack. She wanted to make a decision in her mind but she couldn't even do that. She wished that she could have them both, but she knew there was no way that would ever be able to happen. She knew they both must feel something for her. She felt the emotion behind both of their voices when they told her that they loved her.

Kate fell asleep in Sawyer's tent. She wondered if Sawyer was thinking about her and then stopped wondering. It would make things much easier if she just pretended that he wasn't thinking about her.

He was in his own house thinking the same damn thing. Does she miss me? Probably not. She's probably sleeping in Jack's tent by now. It was still ok with him if she went to Jack and then came back to him. He just wanted her in his life so even if it was just to use him he was ok with that. It took him forever to fall asleep and when he did he could only dream about Kate and her kissing him and loving him. That made things worse.

**1 Week Later**

He walked outside of his house and could hear the baby screaming. Part of him was annoyed, but the other part thought something could really be wrong. He walked quickly toward the sound of Aaron crying. When he arrived Claire was laying face down on the porch. Aaron was in the carriage crying harder than ever.

"Claire!" Sawyer yelled. "Claire can you hear me?"

He turned her over and she didn't look good. He quickly ran back to his own house.

"Hugo!" he yelled. "Hurley!"

"What dude?" Hurley asked.

"Claire," Sawyer breathed. "We have to get her back to the beach. Something happened...I don't know what but she doesn't look good."

"Well is she breathing?" Hurley asked.

"How the hell do I know?" Sawyer questioned back. "But we need to get her to Jack. Will you come with?"

"Yeah," Hurley said following him quickly back to Claire's porch. Hurley picked up Aaron and started trying to shush him. Sawyer carefully picked up Claire and they headed back to the beach. Sawyer was walking much more quickly than Hurley and he stopped twice before Hurley told him to go. When Sawyer arrived on the beach he scanned for Jack. He saw him sitting with Juliet and ran toward him.

"Jack!" he exclaimed.

"What happened?" Jack asked quickly standing up and running toward him.

"I dunno," Sawyer shook his head. "I came out of my house and I heard Aaron crying so I went over to Claire's. She was laying on the porch."

"Did she take anything?" he asked, still in doctor mode and acting as if he didn't hear what Sawyer had just said.

"I dunno," Sawyer breathed. "Is she gonna be alright?"

"I dunno," Jack sounded like Sawyer. He sighed and shook his head. He and Juliet both got back to work at trying to revive Claire.

Sawyer stepped back and let them work. They were both working. Kate ran over and looked at Sawyer in awe.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I really wish people would stop asking me that," he mumbled. He walked back down the beach with his head down. Kate looked after him and sighed softly.

"Jack," she whispered. "Is she gonna be ok?"

"She's breathing," he replied quietly. "And I have a slow pulse, but I really don't know Kate."

Kate nodded and walked after Sawyer. She sat down next to him and sighed again.

"You ok?" she asked quietly.

"Don't Kate," he shook his head. "I know you could care less about me and about-"

"Oh stop it," she scoffed. "Did you pay attention to the look on my face when I left? Because I didn't want to leave...but I had to. It just hurts too much."

"I didn't mean to hurt you," he mumbled.

"Not you," she took a deep breath and sounded like she was going to cry. "I can't have kids."

"What?" he asked.

"I can't get pregnant," she said trying to make herself more clear.

"How do you know that Freckles?" he questioned. "Just because we didn't-"

"I tried to get pregnant before," she interrupted. "Remember when I told you I was married once before?"

"How could I forget?" he mumbled.

"Well I tried to get pregnant when I was with him," she continued. "I tried for 4 months. Nothing happened. I didn't want to have a baby because I was still on the run, but at the same time if I had gotten pregnant...I would have stayed with my husband. I loved him a lot."

"Good to know," he replied giving her a look like he couldn't care less.

"Well," she kept on going. "When I didn't get pregnant I knew I probably never would...and then I came here. And I met you. And we-"

"I don't need all the details Kate," he interrupted. "I was there remember?"

"I don't regret it," she replied. "Not for a second."

"Of course you don't," he chuckled. "You know I'm the best you've ever-"

"You know what," she scoffed. "Fine you don't want to hear what I have to say...I thought you loved me-"

"Shut up Kate!" he almost yelled. "You don't get to say that to me. You haven't even had the guts enough to tell me whether you love me or not. And if you don't love me, fine...but at least admit it."

"Ok," she shook her head. "Fine. Let me just get this out."

"Fine," he whispered.

"I found out that men's sperm count in 5 times greater...and I thought I must be pregnant then. I mean I had to be...right? Well when I found out that I wasn't pregnant...it really-I know that I'm not gonna be a good mom anyway, but-I'd be a terrible mother...but it's just knowing that I never will be."

Kate was now crying softly. She wasn't out of control sobbing, but there were steady tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Kate," he whispered. "You wouldn't be a terrible mother. You know how you told me that you've seen me with Aaron?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Well I've seen you with him too," he responded. "You're great with him. And I think he really likes you too."

He looked down the beach and saw Hurley still playing with the baby. He waved him over. Hurley walked over with the baby and smiled down at Kate, who was still crying. She wiped her cheeks off. Sawyer gestured to Hurley to hand the baby to Kate.

"No," she shook her head. She looked up and saw Aaron reaching for her. She couldn't help herself but to smile and give in. She took the baby and he looked at her with a smile. She smiled back at him and rocked him in her arms.

"See?" Sawyer whispered.

"What about you?" she asked. She handed the baby over to him. He looked at her apprehensively and then held the baby. He didn't look happy, but he held the baby and Aaron smiled at him.

"Kate?" Jack asked. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah," she nodded. She stood up and walked with Jack up toward where they were keeping Claire.

"Claire's not doing well," he whispered. "She wants to talk to you."

"Ok," Kate replied continuing to walk toward the tent.

"Wait," he said taking her by the arm. "I just found out something pretty shocking."

"What?" she asked.

"She's my sister," he whispered.

"What?" she repeated. "How?"

"Well my half sister," he answered. "Daniel. He just told me. He has files on all of us. He has a picture of my father and he just showed it to us both. She's my sister. And now she's gonna die."

"She's not gonna die Jack," Kate shook her head.

"Kate," he whispered. "I can't do anything. I don't know what the hell is wrong with her. She didn't take anything, and she's just-she's not breathing right and she's-I really think she's dying."

Kate looked at him sadly and pulled him into a hug. He backed away and silently told her to go talk to Claire. She ducked into the medical tent and looked down at Claire.

"Hi honey," she whispered with a smile.

"Hey," Claire said trying her best to smile too. "Come here."

Kate sat down next to Claire's bed and took her hand. She continued to smile at her and the tears made their ways into her eyes.

"Did Jack tell you?" she asked. "He's my brother. Isn't that weird?"

"Definitely is," Kate chuckled and nodded. "He told me that you wanted to talk to me."

"Kate," she started. "I'm not an idiot. I saw the look on Jack's face...and I know my body. I'm dying."

"Shh," she shook her head. "No you're not. You're going to be fine."

"Stop it," Claire continued. "I'm not going to be ok. And I want you to take Aaron. I want him to have a mum that's going to love him more than anything."

"No," Kate said. "There's no way. I'd be a terrible mother."

"That's what I thought Kate," she sighed. "You're going to do great. And I'm sure that uncle Jack will help you out."

"No," Kate protested again. "You have to live Claire. Aaron needs his mom."

"Kate," she breathed. "You have to be his mum. And I want him to call you mum. I don't want him to know about me."

"What are you talking about?" Kate asked. "There's no way."

"Ok," Claire nodded. "Tell him about me if you want...but I want him calling you mummy. You're going to be his mum Kate. I'm not. He won't even remember me and I don't want him to feel sad all the time. I want him to think that you're his mother."

"Claire-" Kate started protesting again.

"Please Kate," she continued. "Do this. For me."

Kate couldn't say anything, she just nodded. Jack was standing out side of the tent and heard everything. Kate held on to Claire's hand and Claire closed her eyes. Kate's eyes went wide and she took her hand back.

"Claire!" she exclaimed. "Claire! Jack!"

Jack came quickly back into the tent and felt for aa pulse and breath.

"She's gone," he whispered sadly.

"No!" Kate screamed. "No!"

She put her hands to her face and started to sob. Jack put a gentle hand on her back and she quickly stood up and left. She ran to Sawyer's tent which Sawyer found odd. He looked over to Kate's tent which was still in shambles and then understood.

He walked over to where Jack was sitting with Claire. She was dead. He looked at Jack sadly.

"Is there-" he began and cleared his throat from the lump in it. "Is there something I can do?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "You can go see if Kate's ok."

"Why me?" Sawyer asked. "If she wouldn't talk to you what makes you think she'll talk to me?"

"Because Sawyer," he sighed. "Unfortunately for me you guys understand each other. You understand Kate better than I ever could hope for. So just go over there and help her deal with the fact that she just became a mother."

"What?" Sawyer asked.

"Claire told her to take Aaron," he answered. "I'd really just like to be alone with my sister now...if that's ok."

"Course it is-" he began and then stopped. "What do you mean sister?"

"We all seem to be connected some how huh?" Jack asked. "My dad...Christian. He was her dad too."

"I'm sorry Jack," Sawyer said. He cautiously stepped toward him and squeezed his shoulder. Jack nodded and put his hand firmly on top of Sawyer's telling him that it's ok.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner doc," Sawyer shook his head.

"You did all you could Sawyer," Jack mumbled. "So did I."

"Except you don't exactly believe that about yourself do ya doc?" Sawyer asked.

"No," he whispered. "But I'd really like to be alone now if that's ok with you."

"Yeah," he nodded. Sawyer walked out of the tent. This was the worst thing that could have happened to their happy little beach family. With Boone it was sad, but the only ones who really knew him were Shannon and Locke. With Shannon it was a little worse because everyone knew her a little better...but she was a little bit hard to get along with. Sawyer had a feeling that he was the only one who really cared when Ana-Lucia died. It wasn't that other people didn't care, but they were all too preoccupied about Libby. Libby had never done anything to anyone. Charlie was worse, but they weren't even able to give him a proper funeral. With Claire...everyone knew. Everyone was there, and everyone loved her. She was the sweet young mom who tried her best with the baby. Everyone loved how she was with that baby. She was a nervous mom at first, but now it was second nature to her. And if it was true that Kate would now have the responsibility of Aaron...it would be the same thing. She'd be nervous at first, but soon she'd be a great mom.

He carefully walked toward the tent which was now hers and not his any longer. He carefully ducked in and saw her curled up in a ball sobbing. He came up behind her and laid down next to her.

"Please," she choked out. "I can't-I can't do this right now."

"Hey," he whispered. "It's gonna be ok Freckles."

"How is it gonna be ok?" she asked. "I'm quite possibly the most selfish person I could ever know."

"I don't think that's true," he told her.

"Well let's start with you then," she answered. "I used you. I used you so that I could feel better about Jack and Juliet. I'm a horrible person."

"I let you use me though," he replied. "I mean...I didn't know what you were doing in my tent that night Freckles, but I didn't really care. All that mattered was that you were kissing me and wanting me."

"That's what makes it so bad," she sobbed. "And now...instead of crying because of Claire...do you know why I'm crying?"

"Because you now get to be a momma. Seems to me that it's something that you really want Freckles."

"No I don't," she shook her head. "I don't want to be a mom. I can't be anyone's mom. Let alone someone who already has a mom."

"But he doesn't now," Sawyer whispered. "Don't you get that. Aaron needs you now Kate. He needs you to be strong and be his mom."

"Why can't Jack do it?" she asked. "Jack would be a much better candidate."

"Because Claire asked you," he told her.

"Why did she ask me?" Kate sobbed. "Why not Sun? I mean she's gonna have a baby."

"That's probably one of the reasons Freckles," Sawyer answered. "It'll be hard enough for Sun to take care of herself when she's pregnant...let alone a baby."

"I don't want to be the one that she chose," she sniffled.

"Well," he replied. "I don't want to be this good lookin' and irresistible...but we all have our problems Freckles."

She chuckled softly and finally flipped over to face him. He put his hands on her cheeks and ran his thumbs under her eyes to wipe away the tears.

"Cry for Claire Kate," he whispered. "Not because you get to be a mom."

"Do you mind if I cry for both?" she partially whimpered. He put his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Go for it," he whispered into her ear. She sobbed against him and he tried his best to comfort her.

**REALLY DON"T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED!!!**

**A/N: OK...so for those of you who read and didn't watch the 4th episode... Claire didn't die, but in the Flashforwards Kate does have Aaron. So this is just what I think might happen to make Kate have Aaron. I hope you enjoyed this. It was nice and long. I'll probably wait till after the next episode to update unless I find some inspiration. Please R & R!**


	3. Kate's Decision

When Kate was sleeping soundly Sawyer stood up and left the tent. His tent...no it was her tent now. He wanted more than anything to stay by her side, but he knew it would never work. Hurley was down by the water. Sawyer half expected him to be holding the baby but he wasn't. He looked like he was pretty upset, which was of course understandable. Sawyer sighed to himself and walked toward Hurley. He sat down next to him and stayed silent. 

"Hey," Hurley said with a sniffle.

"Hey Hugo," Sawyer stated. He put a hand on his shoulder and tried his best to comfort him.

"Why did this happen?" Hurley asked. "Claire didn't deserve this. She's a mother. Why would-"

"I think that's the problem," Sawyer mumbled. "No one knows why it happened. She wants Kate to take care of Aaron. I don't know what it means...somethin' about Kate being Aaron's momma now."

"Kate isn't going to do it is she?" Hurley asked.

"I don't think she really has a choice in the matter," Sawyer shrugged. "It was Claire's dying wish. I think Claire deserves her last request to be granted. Don't you think that Kate should be the one?"

"I dunno," he answered. "It doesn't seem like she even likes babies."

"Who wouldn't like the baby...Aaron?" Sawyer asked.

"You," Hurley scoffed. "You complain more about that baby than any other thing on this island."

"Ok ok," he shook his head. "But that's me. Kate's different. Where is the baby anyway?"

"Jack came and took him a little while ago," Hurley answered. "Maybe Jack should be the one to take care of him...I mean he is after all the Aaron's uncle."

"Yeah," Sawyer nodded. "But we only just found that out 3 hours ago. Besides...maybe Jack doesn't want the job. Why are you so set against Kate taking the baby?"

"You know who she is Sawyer," Hurley began. "And yeah...now she's a good person, but the feds don't know that. As soon as she gets rescued...they're gonna take that baby from her and put him in foster care. She's not gonna be able to be his mother anyway."

"Maybe you're right," he replied. "Or maybe Kate will stay here now that she has a reason not to go to jail."

"Why don't you want to be rescued?" Hurley asked.

"Like I told Kate," he sighed. "I ain't got anything back there for me."

"What about Kate?" he questioned. "We all know that you love her."

"Shut up," Sawyer shook his head.

"What?" Hurley continued. "It's so completely obvious."

"Whatever," he whispered. "She hasn't asked me to come with her anyway."

"That's not what she told me," Juliet said coming up behind them.

"What do you want?" Sawyer snapped. "All this whole mess is your fault."

"My fault?" Juliet asked. "I didn't do anything to Claire."

"No," Sawyer shook his head. "Kate. If it weren't for you Kate never would have gotten jealous of Jack and come crawling to me. She never would have made me think that she needed me."

"She does Sawyer...she needs you and she loves you," Juliet said sweetly. "I rememeber when I took her in to see Jack. On the way there she stayed quiet...on the way back...she didn't."

**FLASHBACK**

Kate was still crying and begging Jack to save Sawyer when Juliet arrived back in the room.

"Time to go," Juliet told her. Kate walked toward her and got ready to have the bag be put over her head. Juliet placed the bag gently over Kate's head and they began to walk.

"Pickett's going to kill Sawyer isn't he?" Kate asked quietly as they walked back to the cages.

"I don't know," Juliet answered her.

"Why is he-what the hell did Sawyer even do?" Kate asked starting to cry all over again. "I don't get it. It can't be because his girlfriend died."

"Colleen was his wife," Juliet corrected her.

"Ok whatever," Kate scoffed. "Sawyer's been locked up in a cage. Why can't Pickett just leave him alone?"

"Pickett's gonna kill him," Juliet told her. "He has a lot of anger...he's waiting for a good excuse and the right moment."

"No," Kate whispered. "Look...I don't know your name, and I don't want to know...they've been calling you Jules so...anyway...please. You can't let them kill him."

They were back at the cages. Juliet lifted the bag over Kate's head. She frantically looked for Sawyer...it was then that Juliet realized just how deeply Kate felt for Sawyer.

**FLASHBACK OVER**

"Big deal," Sawyer shook his head. "Just because she didn't want me dead, don't mean she's in love with me...if she loves me so much then why did she use me when she saw Jack hanging out with you?"

"Maybe it was a stupid girly moment of weakness. James, believe me...she loves you...she cares about you."

"Ok, well what's that garbage that she wants me to go with her?" Sawyer asked.

"Two days ago," Juliet started. "I was talking to Kate about her not being pregnant...she seemed pretty upset about it, but she didn't actually the words. She said she wished that she had asked you to come with her back to the beach. She loves you James."

Sawyer looked at Juliet and from the tone of her voice, he believed her. He didn't know why he was trusting what she was saying, but if it was true that Kate loved him, he was gonna make her tell him. Sawyer walked back up to the tent. He could hear voices coming from inside. It was Kate and Jack. He didn't want to listen, but he couldn't help himself. He stood outside the tent and listened in at the tent flap.

"I dunno Jack," Kate said. "I mean, me? A mother? Especially to Aaron. I mean he's older. He knows Claire. Won't he cry for her at night?"

"Kate," Jack chuckled. "He's only 2 months old. He won't even know the difference...ok...maybe he will know the difference, but after a couple months he won't. You have to do this. I can't."

"Why not?" Kate asked.

"It's way too hard," he shook his head. "The reason why he doesn't have a mother in the first place is because of me. I can't take care of a baby."

"And I can?" she asked.

"Well you can try," he answered. "And I'm sure that Sawyer will help you."

"Yeah right," she scoffed. "He couldn't even stand to stay in here with me right now...he's still mad at me."

Sawyer could hardly believe what he was hearing. Of all the nerve. She had the audacity to be mad at him for leaving the tent? He just wanted to give her some time.

"Why would he be mad at you?" Jack asked.

"Because I left," she mumbled. "He asked me to stay with him at the village...I stayed for a night, and then I left."

"Why did you leave?" he asked. "If he asked you to stay with him...why would you leave?"

"Because I was mad," she answered. "I know it sounds dumb. But-he didn't want a baby. He doesn't want a baby...that's why I know he's not gonna help me."

"Well maybe it's different. He did come in here and comfort you."

"I know," she nodded. "I just-I don't know what to do Jack. I have a big problem."

"What is your big problem?" he smiled at her.

"I'm in love with two men," she told him. "I love you Jack...but I love Sawyer too."

"Have you told him?" Jack asked.

"No," she shook her head. "I can't."

"Why not?" he asked. "It seems kinda silly. I mean he told you that he loves you."

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"Those stupid cameras. I saw you kiss him and then I heard him say 'I love you too'," he answered. "Just talk to him."

"Ok," she replied. "Thanks Jack."

Sawyer ducked behind the tent as Jack came out. He didn't really want to go inside the tent, but he did. Kate was holding the baby and looking rather uncomfortable at that. He sat down next to her and gave her a weak smile.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hey," he said.

"I have to tell you something," she began.

"Ok," he nodded. "Shoot. Tell me anything."

"Do you want to know why I didn't want to have sex with you last week?"

"Not really," he replied. "I'm guessin' you just weren't in the mood."

"Well I wasn't," she answered. "But there was a reason. The day before was when I-I started my period. I just didn't-"

"Well why the hell didn't you say so?" he asked.

"I don't know," she sighed. "It was easier to be mad at you for being so happy about me not being pregnant."

"There anything else?" he asked. "Anything else you wanna tell me?"

"Isn't Aaron just the cutest thing?" she said changing the subject. "He has no idea...he'll never see his momma again."

"Kate," he began. "You are his momma now."

"It's too soon," she shook her head. "I can't do this. Can you go give him to Jack...please?"

"Ok," he replied. "Do you want me to come back?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "If you wouldn't mind."

Kate leaned back and waited for Sawyer to come back. When he came back Kate was laying on her side with her eyes closed. He knew that she wasn't sleeping, and she wasn't trying to fool him either. She looked up at him and shook her head.

"What do you want from me Kate?" he whispered. "I've told you how I feel. I've said things I never-what do you want-"

"I love you," she said softly.

"What?" he asked. He sat down next to her and shook his head.

"I love you," she repeated.

"I thought you loved Jack," he whispered. "I heard you say-"

"You were eaves droping?" she questioned.

"Yes, but I didn't mean to-I was coming up here to talk to you and you were in here with Jack."

"So you must have heard me say that I love you too."

"Ok so," he shrugged. "You love us both...but you know who you want to be with Kate. You know who you love more. I'm sick of this Kate. I'm sick of you going back and forth. Spendin' some time with me here, time with Jack there...make a choice Kate. A real choice. And Kate...if you choose him...I'll still be waiting for you."

"I just want to think about it for one more night," she told him.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked leaning toward her. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. She laid down and brought him with her. He kissed her and ran his hands through her hair. She backed away and cuddled against him.

"I want you to stay," she whispered.

"What are you doin' to me Freckles?" he chuckled. "Are you gonna have me stay here with you all night and then choose Jack in the morning...cuz if that's the case...ok then."

She shook her head and kissed him again. She finally realized that it won't matter what she does to him...he's going to still love her and take care of her. She can hurt him and break his heart over and over, and he'll still take her back. She was sure that Jack loved her too, but he hadn't really had much of a chance to show her...she knew she should give Jack a fair shot, but she felt too much love from Sawyer.

"I love Jack," she began. "But I care way too much about you. I shouldn't have left. I overreacted. When you were so estatic about me not being pregnant...I shouldn't have left."

"I'm sorry if you wanted to be pregnant," he said. "I just assumed that you didn't want it any more than I did."

"It's not that-" she swallowed hard. "After the cages...I thought about what if I did get pregnant...before Juliet even reminded me about it. I got used to the idea. It scared me to death, but I started liking the idea. I got these images of me being 9 months pregnant, and you harrassing me and calling me blimpo or something."

She smiled at him and chuckled. He chucked too and shook his head.

"Blimpo?" he asked. "You gotta work on your nicknames Freckles."

"Anyway," she continued. "I started thinking about what if we did become parents. I started liking the idea of sleeping next to you and my big belly getting in the way."

"I didn't mean to hurt you," he mumbled. "And when I said that you'd come bouncing back to me...I guess...I meant it, but I shouldn't have said it."

"Why not?" she asked. There were tears coming into her eyes, and she began to cry. "You were right. When I came back...I saw Jack and Juliet sitting together. Juliet was laughing and resting her head on his shoulder...and I actually wished that you were on the beach so I could go seek comfort. So like I said earlier...I'm the worst person I know. You were right about me."

"I don't care," he shook her head. "Don't you get that? All I care about is being able to spend time with you...even if it means nothing to you."

"But it does," she said. "I care about you so much. I love you James. And I wanna try and make this work."

He stayed quiet and leaned toward her. He kissed her slowly and passionately. She kissed him back and then backed away from him.

"I want to make this work James," she started. "But I have a request. Can we just take this slowly?"

"What do you mean?" he asked "We've already...you know."

"Yeah," she sighed. "But do you mind if we wait to do it again? I just want...I need to find out if what we have is deeper than just great sex."

"Although it is great," he whispered leaning toward her.

"Yeah, yeah, stud muffin," she pushed him away. "And I do love you...I already know that. I just need to sleep next to you a few more nights...find out what all this means."

"Ok," he said. "I'll wait as long as it takes."

"Thanks," she replied, leaning against his chest. "And I have one more question-"

"Yes," he answered. "Yes."

"You didn't even know what I was going to say," she argued.

"You were gonna ask me if I'd help you with Aaron right?" he asked. She nodded at him and frowned. He kissed her on the forehead and squeezed her tightly in his arms.

He wasn't exactly sure how any of it was supposed to work, but if he wanted Kate to be with him, he would have to try or he would lose her forever.

**A/N: OK...so I know this is a tad OOC...but it's mainly what I want to happen. I know that it probably won't...especially not this season...I just want it to happen. Anyway...Please review and I'll try to update again sometime soon.**


	4. Parents and Lovers

**b.a.n.h.s.f.c.x.oc-First of all I went to your profile and found out what your sn means...it's absolutely genious. The OC, and Buffy were like my favorite shows before Lost. Anyway I really wish that my fic could happen in the show too (not Claire dying of course, but the Skate stuff.)  
aweirdoperson-Yeah I love Sawyer too. He's just so damn cute and he truly loves Kate.  
dramafreakx2-I definitely don't mind the constructive criticism. I'm not offended at all. I like having someone tell me what they really think because it can only help me write better. I know that the stud muffin nickname was lame, but it was supposed to be. It was supposed to be in a joking matter. She wasn't serious.  
DJRyce-Thanks for thinking it was in character. I still think it was a little OOC, but I'm glad that you could see it really happening. Thanks for the review!  
Chrissytina-Thanks for loving my chapter. I hope I updated quickly enough for ya:)  
****Skatelostgirl LS-Thanks for the review!  
Bonboni-Yeah some of the stuff will work out in the end, but not for a while. There's gotta be some good angst. **

Kate and Sawyer were laying in the tent. Jack still had Aaron. Kate didn't want to even think about being Aaron's mom right now. She snuggled against Sawyer's chest and leaned up to kiss him. She rolled on top of him and kissed him. He breathed in deep and looked at her.

"I thought you wanted to take this slow," he whispered.

"I do," she said. "But I also want you."

"Well that's just fine by me Freckles," he smiled. He kissed her and put his hands on her back. He felt the familiar dampness on her cheeks and gently pushed her up.

"Why are you cryin'?" he asked.

"I dunno," she partially sobbed. He sat up, but still held on to her. She had one leg on either side of his. She looked at him sadly and shook her head. "You're right Sawyer...what the hell are we gonna do with a baby?"

"I-" he began with a sigh. "We can just learn as we go Freckles. I dunno. I'm sure that Claire didn't know what she was doin' at first either."

"But you were so happy," she said wiping her cheeks of and sniffling. "You were so glad when I told you I wasn't pregnant...but now I'm going to be a mom anyway. I don't know what I'm gonna do."

"We'll figure it out," he told her. "I promise. Aaron is gonna be ok...and so will you."

She leaned toward him and kissed him again.

"Are we ready to be parents?" she breathed.

"Well ready or not Kate," he shook his head. "Little A is yours now."

"I still don't get it," she sighed. "Why would Claire pick me? I'm a mess. I even told her last week that I'm not good with babies."

"Maybe that was just you rationalizing the fact that you weren't pregnant. Maybe if you told yourself that you'd be a bad mom you wouldn't be as sad that you weren't pregnant." he replied. "Kate you told me in so many words that you did want to be pregnant-"

"I don't," she argued. "I don't want a baby...and I don't want Aaron."

"Are you trying to convince me, or yourself sweetheart?" he whispered.

"I dunno," she answered and shook her head. "I just...I wish that she hadn't picked me. When I was thinking about being pregnant it was different. That baby would have been ours...I mean...I don't feel like Aaron's mine to raise."

"Well you're gonna get your chance," he mumbled.

As if on cue there was a tap at the tent door.

"You guys ok?" Jack asked. They could both hear the baby crying. Sawyer stood up and opened the flap for Jack.

"Hey Jack-o," Sawyer said. "Baby givin' you a hard time."

"He won't stop crying," Jack stated. "I don't know what to do."

"Here," Sawyer mumbled.

"You're gonna take the baby?" Jack asked.

"Just give 'im here," he said with a glare. Jack handed him the baby and smiled softly. Sawyer took the baby and shut the the flap again. He sat down next to Kate who was wiping her cheeks off. He handed her the baby and she breathed in deep.

"Hi," she whispered, taking the baby. "You're ok buddy."

Aaron clung on to Kate and stopped crying. Kate half smiled through her tears and looked at the baby.

"See?" Sawyer chuckled.

"I still don't know about this Sawyer," she shook her head. "I mean...I don't know how to be a mom. I haven't had a chance to even think about it."

"Well I think it happens pretty damn fast when you have a baby for real too Freckles," he whispered. "I'll give you some time to bond."

"Wait," she replied. "Stop. Don't leave me."

"Kate," he began. "I'll be right back. Just 10 minutes."

"Why can't you stay with me?" she asked.

"Because...I already told you," he said. "You need some time to bond with him."

"I don't want to do this alone Sawyer," she sighed.

"It's 10 minutes," he told her. "I promise...I'll be back soon."

Kate watched him leave the tent. She knew that he was going to come back, but she also knew that he wasn't happy about telling her that he would help her.

Sawyer walked down the water by himself. Everyone else was up at their own tents and fires. Sawyer sat down and put his head on his knees. He never wanted kids. He had hurt Cassidy and now his daughter was growing up with out a father. He hoped for both Cassidy and Clementine's sake that Cassidy found someone that would keep them both safe. It was true that he had't nessessarily loved Cassidy, but he definitely felt something for her. She was the only person that he had ever let himself feel anything for...but he had pushed her away. He would have messed up her life...hers and Clementine's. Now he was going to mess up Kate and Aaron's life. Claire had asked Kate to take care of the baby...not him. He loved Kate and he was going to stay by her side, but she was going to have to do the baby stuff. He wasn't good with babies...he didn't even want to try.

Kate continued to hold Aaron. She knew that it was going to take way longer than 10 minutes to bond with him. She also knew that the reason Sawyer left wasn't so that she could bond...but because he couldn't be around the baby just then. She had a horrible feeling that she was going to end up doing this alone. She didn't want to be Aaron's mom all by herself. She's was hoping that Sawyer would change his toon and help her out. She was pretty sure that Jack didn't want to help her either. She knew that Jack was feeling guilty about Claire and because of that she wasn't going to ask him to. Aaron was being quiet. He was looking at Kate and reaching at her hair. She smiled and let out a small chuckle.

"You really are a sweetheart," Kate said quietly. "I know that I'm not really your momma, but I'm gonna try."

"Kate?" Jack asked coming into the tent.

"Hi," she smiled. "So um...this is real isn't it. Claire is really gone."

"Yeah," he sighed sitting down next to her. "It doesn't feel real to me either. I feel like I'm in some dream, or an episode of the 'Twilight Zone'."

"I just don't know why Claire picked me," she shook her head. "I mean...Aaron deserves a mom who knows what she's doing."

"Well I think Claire wanted Aaron with someone who would love him even though you're not really his mom," Jack answered. "Kate you have so much love to give..."

"I don't think that Sawyer's really gonna help me," she told him. "I mean he told me that he would, but...I don't really think he wants to. Do you know what he said when he found out I wasn't pregnant?"

"I think I remember you telling me," Jack said. "He was pretty psyched."

"Yeah," she whispered. "I don't think I've ever seen him happier."

"Sounds to me Kate that you're not very happy," he answered. "Did you want to be pregnant with Sawyer's baby?"

"You say it like it's such a bad thing," she scoffed. "God, you're exactly like him. I don't think it would be so bad. I think it would give both of us a chance to become better people."

"Well can't you do that without having a baby?" Jack asked.

"I dunno," she shrugged. "A tiger don't change their stripes Jack."

"Sounds like somethin' Sawyer would say."

"Yeah," she whispered.

Jack leaned toward her and kissed her on the cheek.

"You'll be ok," he said. "And if you need anything you know where my tent is."

"Thanks Jack," she nodded. He left the tent and Kate looked at the baby again.

"Kate," Jack said with a chuckle. "I forgot...the whole reason I came here...baby's bed."

He set the crib down next to Kate and smiled at her. She smiled back and looked at the crib. Aaron hadn't slept in it in a week. She remembered that Claire hadn't had it at the village. She saw something shining at the bottom of the bed. She picked it up and looked at it slightly confused. It was Charlie's ring. She remembered the day that they were walking to the cockpit. He was telling her about being in DriveShaft and showing her the ring. He told her that he was going to call her friend Beth. She remembered back to when she had friends...before she became a fugitive. Beth made her listen to that stupid song. She thought it was pretty bad, but unfortunately it was catchy and she would always sing along. She turned the ring over in her fingers and put Aaron down in the bed.

"Your mom and dad..." Kate chuckled. "They loved you a lot."

"Kate?" it was Sawyer's voice this time. He came into the tent and sat down next to her.

"Hi," she said quietly.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'm alright. Aaron is ok too. He's gonna sleep here tonight...that ok?"

"Well I kinda figured he would be," he responded. "But isn't it still too soon. I thought that you said it was too soon."

"It is too soon," she sighed. "But I really don't have a choice in the matter..."

"Yeah ya do," he argued. "Hugo seems to want to help out. Jack-o can take the baby tonight. He'll probably cry the whole night...I know you said he's a good sleeper, but chances are he'll be obnoxious tonight."

"You know what?" she asked. "You don't have to stay in here Sawyer...you can go back to your little house and have your electricity and beds."

"Uh-uh," he shook his head. "I ain't gonna let you push me away now. Look...I just don't want you to overwhelm yourself."

"I'll be fine," she responded. "I just want to go to sleep ok? While I have a chance. I'll probably be waking up every hour."

"I thought you said that Aaron was a good sleeper," he stated.

"He is a good sleeper," she nodded. "But now you probably jinxed it and he'll be up all night."

"Ok then," he replied. "Lay down."

They both laid down and Sawyer put his arm around her. She took a deep breath and shook her head.

"This is just too weird," she whispered. "I go from talking to you about not being able to have kids to suddenly becoming a mother."

"Do you really feel like a mom already?" he asked.

"To tell you the truth," she began. "Not even close. I don't know how this is ever going to work Sawyer. Especially when I know it's the last thing you want."

"Dammit Kate why do you gotta do that?" he asked. "Why can't you just let me do this my own way? And why don't you believe me when I say I'm gonna help you?"

"Well I'm sorry," she started, not really sounding all that sorry. "You haven't really given me reason to believe that you're going to help me...I mean come on. You don't want a baby. You don't want to be a father."

"No," he mumbled. "But I do want you Kate."

"Well would you be happier if Claire hadn't given me Aaron?" she asked.

"Freckles, I'd be happier if Claire was still alive," he told her. "Listen...obviously you want a baby...and according to you, you can't have kids, so this might be your only chance."

"Thanks a lot," she scoffed. She stood up and left Sawyer in the tent. He let out a breath and shook his head. He looked down at Aaron who was not sleeping, but he looked content. He smiled at Sawyer. Sawyer still didn't really like babies, but he couldn't help himself and smiled back. He picked the baby up and stood up. He left the tent and looked over at the fire where Hurley was sitting.

"Hey Hugo," Sawyer said. "Can you take the baby for a minute?"

"Are you looking for Kate?" Hurley asked.

"Yeah," Sawyer whispered.

"She looked like she was crying," Hurley told him.

"I know," he sighed. "It was my fault. I just need to talk to her...so can you take the baby or not...cuz I can go give him to someone else."

"Yeah," Hurley nodded. "I can take him."

Sawyer handed Hurley the baby and looked down the beach toward where Kate was walking. She continued to walk. He ran after her and caught up with her quickly.

"Just leave me alone," she sighed when she felt him running up behind her.

"No can do," he replied. "Will you slow down?"

"Nope," she answered. He reached forward and grabbed her by the arm.

"Stop," he stated. "I don't even know what I said. Cuz if it's about the fact that Aaron may be your only chance to have a baby...it was you who said that you can't get pregnant."

"You're supposed to tell me that I'm crazy," she told him. "You're supposed to tell me that we can try to have a baby."

"Really?" he asked. "Don't you think you're being a little over emotional? Are you sure you ain't pregnant?"

Kate reached over to smack him but he moved out of the way and caught her wrist in his hand.

"What the hell is your problem?" he asked. "Kate stop it. Do you want me to leave you to do this alone? It can be arranged. Because if you keep pushing me away Kate I can promise you...you will be alone."

Kate looked at him slightly in shock and closed her eyes. She knew that he was right. She was pushing him away. Mainly on purpose because she was sure that he didn't want to help her with the baby.

"I'm sorry," she shook her head. "You're right...I am pushing you away. And I'm doing it on purpose...because I know that you're just going to leave me eventually."

"Can't you just give me the benefit of the doubt Kate?" he asked. "I'm not gonna tell you again...I love you. And if that means that I have to be Aaron's new daddy whatever. I don't want to be without you anymore Kate."

She was still frowning. She went from feeling upset with Sawyer, to feeling guilty about what she had been doing. She looked at him and leaned against him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm just scared. I'm scared about being Aaron's mom, and I'm scared I'm gonna have to do it alone."

"You need to work on your trust issues Freckles," he smiled. He kissed her gently and she wrapped her arms around him.

They walked back up to the tent together. They both spotted Hurley taking care of the baby. He was singing to him. Kate let out a chuckle and shook her head.

"Maybe Hurley can take care of him," Kate whispered.

"Maybe just for tonight," he answered.

Sawyer went inside the tent, while Kate went to talk to Hurley. She walked toward him and let out a deep breath. Hurley heard her breathe and looked up at her. He stood up and moved to hand her the baby.

"No," she shook her head and held her hand up. "I was actually gonna ask you if you could take him tonight."

"Why?" he started with a smile. "You and Sawyer need some quality time."

"It's too hard," she shook her head. "No one wants me to have the baby. I'm not-I'm just not ready."

"Claire wanted you to have the baby Kate," Hurley reminded her. "I'm sorry if you heard me and Sawyer talking."

"I didn't," she said looking slightly confused.

"Oh," he responded, turning a dark shade of red. "Look...I was just talking...I had no idea what I was even saying. I was just upset about Claire."

"You don't understand it either," she shook her head. "You don't get why Claire chose me."

"Probably because you always look at her so longingly," Hurley smirked.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Well you have to realize by now Kate," he started. "I'm the island gossip...and the island observer. I've seen the way you look at Claire with the baby...like you want a baby."

"I'm just not ready yet Hurley," she answered. "Can you just take care of him for tonight? I mean tomorrow I'll try again, but tonight I just want to be alone."

"It'll be hard to be alone when Sawyer's in your tent."

She smiled and shook her head. He smiled back and nodded, telling her that he would take care of the baby. Kate hugged him and then looked at the baby. She kissed him on the top of the head. She walked back to the tent and let herself inside. He propped himself up on his elbows.

"So is uncle Hurley gonna babysit?" he asked.

"Yeah," she whispered. She laid down on top of him, but they didn't kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and sighed. He pushed her upwards and looked at her. He got out from underneath her and turned her on her side.

"You still wanna take this slow?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded. "And no. I want to make love...I don't want it to be about being scared or you thinking that it was just because I thought you were gonna die...I don't want it to be about jealousy or me trying to make myself feel better. I want it to just be us."

"It's always just been us Freckles," he whispered. She leaned toward him and kissed him softly. "Even if you have been thinking about Jack."

"Hmm," she started. "You're right...all I can think about is Jack. I wish more than anything for him to be here with me right now."

She was smiling up at him, telling him that she was joking. He leaned toward her and put his head next to hers.

"Well let's see if we can change that," he whispered into her ear.

"Ok Jack...I mean James," she smirked. He shook his head and kissed her. She kissed him back and flipped them so she was on top again.

"I have never thought about him when we've been together," she reassured him.

"Even that night that you were jealous of Jack and Juliet?" he asked. She looked down at him and took a small breath. She put her hands on his cheeks and shook her head.

"Not even then," she answered. "That might have been a stupid moment of weakness on my part, but it was you that I wanted."

He flipped her over and was now on top. He kissed her lips and then moved to her cheek and her neck. She put her hand on the back of his neck and closed her eyes. She felt his rough face on her neck. She sat up just enough to lift her shirt up over her head.

"Whoa," he whispered. "You said slow."

"Well then," she said slowly taking her shirt off the rest of the way. She laid back down and pulled him back toward her. He kept kissing her, but didn't try for any more articles of clothing. She pushed his shirt up and lifted it over his head.

"Freckles," he whispered.

"James, it's been a week and a half," she reminded him. "I want this. I want you."

He lowered back down and gave her a short peck on the lips. He moved to her cheeks and down her neck. She let out a sharp breath and he stopped.

"Why are you stopping?" she asked.

"Do you want me to keep-" he began. She nodded and he went back to kissing her. He kissed her down her chest and stomach. She unbottoned her pants and started to scoot out of them. He stopped again and pulled her hands away.

"Wait," he whispered. "We can do this slowly."

He pushed her arms up above her head and kissed her lips again. He kissed her hands and she wrapped her arms around him. She could feel the familiar muscles in his back contract. He moved back to her neck and was sucking gently but Kate could tell there would probably be a small purple bruise in the morning if she didn't stop him. She didn't. She put her hands against the back of his neck and he moved back to her mouth. He was pushing against her and continuing to kiss her. Neither of them were taking any more clothes off yet. They were just kissing and exploring with their hands. There was a tap at the tent flap. Kate half expected Sawyer to swear but he didn't.

"Dammit," Kate said, sitting up. She grabbed Sawyer's shirt which was closer than her own and covered herself. Sawyer was closer to the door of the tent and pulled it back.

"What?" he asked, sounding annoyed.

"The baby is crying," Hurley replied. "He won't stop. He feels really warm."

"We look like the island docs?" Sawyer asked.

"No," Hurley shook his head. "But-"

"Go tell Jack," Sawyer interrupted.

"No," Kate whispered. "It's ok."

Kate put Sawyer's shirt on and stood up. She left the tent and took the baby from Hurley.

"Hey Aaron," Kate said quietly and nearly singing. "What's the matter sweetheart? You feeling sick?"

She felt his forehead. Hurley was right...it did feel warm, but he didn't have the scary rash from the first time that he got sick. When Claire thought that he might be really really sick.

"Thanks Hurley," Kate whispered. She walked back and forth up and down the beach with the baby. He continued to cry. She tried her best to get him to calm down but nothing seemed to work. She went back into the tent and sat down with him. Sawyer was waiting for her. He looked at her and sighed.

"Well I guess this isn't gonna happen tonight," he mumbled.

"Yeah, sorry," she said quietly. "I can't get him to stop crying. I don't know what to do."

"Lemme try somethin'," he began. "He used to like my voice. Lemme see if I can find that damn magazine."

He searched through the tent for the magazine. He came across the Elegant magazine that Kate had given him just 2 months before.

"Do you wanna learn how to feather your hair Freckles?" he smirked. She let out a chuckle and took the magazine from him.

"You kept this?" she laughed.

"Well," he began. "It's like you said when you gave it to me...I had no other reading material."

They both noticed that as they were talking the baby had calmed down and stopped crying. Aaron was already asleep. Kate lifted him into the crib and looked at Sawyer.

"It's good to know that he can fall asleep to our arguing," she stated.

"We weren't arguing," he replied. "It was playful banter."

"What's the difference?" she asked. "At least with us?"

"Arguing was when you got mad at me in the cages because I didn't tell you that we were on another island," he told her. "Banter was what we were just doing. In fact...it was more you makin' fun of me for having a chick magazine...and then me defending myself."

She smiled at him and moved to kiss him. He kissed her back and laid them down. He was on top and almost acted as if they were picking things up right where they left off.

"Wait," she whispered. "Aaron is right there."

"Do you think you can contain yourself Freckles, and be quiet?"

"Sawyer," she sighed, and pushed him off of her.

"Ok," he nodded. "I'm sorry. It was only a joke...I don't want to do anything with him in here anyway."

"Oh please," she scoffed. "You wouldn't care if Jack was watching us."

"Well according to you he already did watch us," Sawyer said leaning toward her ear. "In the cages."

She didn't want to kiss him. She didn't want to want him, but she did. She kissed him softly and slowly. He rolled back on top of her and kissed her back. They were only kissing, but it was enough for now. Kate snuggled against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. She couldn't help herself but to give his chest short, small kisses. He ran his fingers through her hair and down her back. When he got to the top of her jeans. She didn't stop him, but the baby started crying. She sat up and sighed.

"Maybe we can have a night to ourselves tomorrow night," she said, looking down at him somewhat sympathetically.

"I guess we took it too slowly," he said. He kissed her on the lips and let her pick up Aaron. As he watched her she already looked like an expert. She was holding the baby and actually looked like a mom. Sawyer was confused because he didn't want to be a dad, but it was also damn cute to watch Kate be a mom.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. I liked writing it...I know that Kate being scared about the baby was a little redundant, but I just think it's probably going to take a while...and don't worry, she's not done freaking out over it. I can't wait for the episode tomorrow! I don't think there's gonna be any Skateness for a while (on the actual show), but at least we have fanfic and fanvids to hold us over till there is!**


	5. Family

She was sleeping soundly. Sawyer was watching her sleep. She looked content and cute. She was breathing softly with her mouth open. He kissed her on the arm. Part of him hoped she would stay sleeping and the other part wanted her to wake up. She sighed contentedly and moved slightly, but she didn't wake up. He kissed her again and this time she woke up and kissed him back. She let out a small breath and rolled on top of him. 

"Morning," she smirked.

"Hi," he whispered. He pulled her back down to kiss him. She kissed him for a minute and then backed away.

"Stop," she said. "Just wait."

"What's the matter?" he asked bending down to kiss her again.

"The baby," she whispered pushing him away again.

"The baby's sleepin'," he told her. "Forget about him."

"I really wish I could," she shook her head. "But I can't stop thinking about him...and plus, he's not sleeping. Look."

Sawyer looked across the tent at the baby. Kate was right, the baby was awake. Kate sat up and reached in to take him by the hand. She cooed at him and started trying to talk to him. It made Sawyer very uncomfortable. He picked up a book that was sitting in the sand and left the tent. He sat down on the airplane seats and began reading by the sunrise. He had only been reading for a couple minutes...3 pages when he heard Kate leaving the tent. She came out of the tent and sat down next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and started reading with him. She was holding the baby in her arms.

"Hey," she whispered, when he didn't respond to her head on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

He didn't respond, but continued to read.

"You even gonna look at me?" she asked. He dog eared the page and looked at her.

"Yes," he answered. "I just needed to finish the page." He leaned toward her and kissed her quickly and softly on the lips. Aaron put his hand on Sawyer's face. Kate smiled and Sawyer backed away. He didn't want the be Aaron's father. He didn't like the way that Kate was taking to be a mom, but at the same time she looked so natural with the baby. He hated having those contradicting feelings...especially when it came to Kate.

"Are you ok?" Kate asked.

"I'm fine," he responded.

"You have to admit that he's pretty damn cute Sawyer," Kate smiled. "I mean just look at him."

Sawyer shook his head and looked at her holding the baby.

"So all the sudden your perfect mommy material?" he asked.

"No," she scoffed. "Sawyer...what the hell are you doin'? Why are you acting like this?"

"No reason," he shrugged. "It's just that last night you said you weren't ready for this. You said you weren't sure about being a mom...and now all the sudden it's like you're playing mommy of the year."

"I have to," she whispered. "Aaron needs me. He's just a baby Sawyer...and Claire did choose me."

"I know," he mumbled. "I just...I want you to be happy."

"You don't think that having the baby will make me happy?" she asked.

"That's not what I said," he responded. "Jeez Freckles...I can't keep up with you. I think that once you get used to having the baby you're gonna do great...you're already great with him...but you keep going back and forth between wanting it and not. So what is it Kate? Do you want to be Aaron's mom or not?"

"To be honest...not really. But eventually I'll get used to it," she told him. "I'm gonna go with him down the beach...you wanna come?"

"No thanks," he shook his head. "You two have fun...I'll stay up here with my book."

"Ok," she whispered. She walked down the beach and sat down in the sand by herself. She put Aaron between her legs and started playing with him and making him laugh. She smiled back. She felt someone walk up behind her. Part of her thought it could be Sawyer.

"Is he feeling better today?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," Kate said feeling the baby's forehead. "He feels ok now. I think it was just a low grade fever. He was just a little warm."

"Hurley said that he was crying really hard," Jack stated, slightly concerned.

"He was," Kate nodded. "But we took care of it."

"We?" he asked.

"Alright," she sighed and chuckled. "I took care of him."

"Sawyer will get used to it," Jack smiled.

"It's weird to hear you keep sticking up for him Jack," Kate said. "I mean first when we were going up the mountain, and then you told me that he'd protect me...and now you're tellin' me that he's gonna get used to having a kid?"

"I just want you to be happy Kate," Jack replied. "And I know how much you love him."

"Well I love you too Jack," she told him.

"Not the way you love Sawyer," he shook his head.

"How do you know?" she asked. "I mean...how can you tell that I love Sawyer more than you?"

"I don't think that you necessarily love him more," Jack smirked. "Just differently. You care about him a lot."

"Yeah," she nodded. "I do care a lot about him. I just wish that we could stop the stupid arguing. It seems like it's all we do."

"But that's who you two are," Jack chuckled. "You're both so stubborn that it's no wonder that you argue constantly. Both of you always think you're right."

"We were supposed to have the night to ourselves last night," Kate partially smiled. "But Aaron was crying so I had to take care of him."

"I don't know why Hurley didn't come get me," Jack shook his head.

"I dunno either," she replied. "But once he came to get me...I kinda felt obligated to to whatever I could."

"Well so I'm assuming that your romantic night was ruined," he said.

"Why are you assuming it was about romance?" Kate asked.

"Considering you said that you were going to have a night alone," he shrugged. "I guess I shouldn't have assumed, but it was just a little obvious."

"Yeah," she mumbled and smiled.

"Do you want me to take him tonight?" he asked. "Me and Juliet can play mom and dad."

"Are you and Juliet-" Kate began.

"No," Jack shook his head. "Not yet. I don't really know what's gonna become of us, but we're just...we've been hanging out a lot lately. She's a good person Kate."

"I know," she nodded. "But there's still something off about it all. I mean why would she leave her people if she didn't have something else going on?"

"Would you want to stay with them?" he asked slightly offended sounding. "I mean come on Kate! Her people aren't good people. And she warned us before they came."

"No she didn't," Kate scoffed. "She said they were going to come the next day..."

"Maybe they changed the agenda on her," he argued. "Kate, I don't want to fight with you...and I also don't expect you and Juliet to become best friends-"

"Ok," Kate sighed. "I don't want to fight either. I'll leave her alone...but if she does anything else to jeopardize her standing on the camp...be ready because I'm gonna have to say 'I told you so'."

"Deal," he smiled. "So how 'bout it? Am I taking the baby tonight?"

"Do you really want to?" Kate asked.

"Well," he stared. "I am his uncle...I'll take care of him tonight so you and Sawyer can be alone."

"Thanks," she smiled.

That night Kate was sitting with Aaron on the airplane seats. Sawyer told her that he was going to get her some oatmeal. Jack walked toward her and sat down.

"Hey," Kate smiled.

"Is he ready to hang out with his uncle Jack?" Jack asked.

"Are you sure about this?" she questioned. "Or is it too soon?"

"It's too soon for you to have all the responsibility Kate," Jack answered. "I mean I know that Claire wants you to have Aaron, and raise him, but it's ok to ask for help."

"Thanks Jack," she smiled. "I'll come get him tomorrow morning."

"Take your time," he said taking the baby and walking back to his own tent. Kate waited for Sawyer to come back, but Kate didn't see him anywhere on the beach.

Sawyer had made his way into the jungle. He saw Kate sitting on the airplane seats with Aaron. She was tickling him and they were both laughing and smiling. He watched Jack go over to her and sit down. He would be going back to the beach shortly, but right then he needed some time to himself. Kate stood up from the airplane seats and walked toward the kitchen. Juliet was there with Jack.

"Have you guys seen Sawyer?" Kate asked.

"No," Juliet said. "He said he was going back to his tent."

"OK," Kate nodded. She wrinkled her forehead and walked back to the tent. She was now thoroughly confused. She went inside and laid down. She hoped that Sawyer would be back soon.

Sawyer headed back to the tent and went inside. Kate was laying on her side waiting for him. He laid down next to her. She looked at him, but she stayed quiet. He leaned toward her and kissed her.

"Where did you go?" she asked. "I thought you were just getting me some oatmeal."

"Oh," he said sitting up. "Crap...I'll be right back."

"Wait," she replied, taking him by the hand. "What's going on Sawyer?"

"Nothing," he mumbled. "Kate, I just-I saw you sittin' with the baby...and it really just freaked me out. I'm not ready to be a dad yet."

"Will you ever be ready?" she asked.

"I dunno," he shook his head. "But Kate...I don't want this to affect us."

"I don't want to fight with you," she whispered. "But it's a little too late James...I have Aaron. As much as it scares me to death...he's mine now. And I don't want him to be confused about things when it comes to us."

"So what do you want from me Kate?" he asked.

"I just want you to try," she answered. "I know it's fast and it's scary, but I'm just as scared...and I need you."

"Ok," he whispered. "I'll try. I just-I dunno what I'm doing."

"I don't know what I'm doing either," she chuckled.

"Great parents huh?" he asked. "Neither of us know what the hell we're doing."

"But it's like you said before," she started. "We can learn together."

"Well," he said rolling on top of her. "We don't have the baby tonight right? Ole Jack-o's got him."

"Yes," she smirked. "We're alone tonight."

"I like that idea," he whispered. "No responsibilities tonight. And if Aaron gets sick he's with the doc."

"Uh huh," she answered still smiling up at him.

"And you aren't gonna push me off of you when I do this," he bent down and kissed her lips. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. He reached at her pants and started trying to unbutton them.

"Wait," she whispered. He didn't seem to hear her and continued to move her pants down. "Sawyer stop...stop."

"What?" he breathed. "I thought you weren't gonna push me off of you."

"I know," she said. "But we can still go slowly can't we?"

"Well," he began with a smile. He kissed her once, and then continued. "Last time," he paused again for another short kiss. "When we took it slow."

He kissed her for longer than the first two times. "We were interrupted by someone pretty damn annoying...and Aaron wasn't too happy either."

He kissed her again. This time she flipped over on top of him. She kissed him and then smiled widely.

"I know," she answered. "But I think tonight we'll be left alone. Jack knows we want some time to ourselves..."

He kissed her slowly. He put his hands on her hips, but didn't try to take her pants off again. He ran his hands back up her body and to her face and neck. She took a deep breath and rolled off of him, but managed to keep her lips connected with his. They were still both fully clothed, but Sawyer's hands were inching toward the bottom of her shirt. She helped him take her shirt off, and then worked on the buttons of his shirt. Neither of them came up for air. Kate's pants were already unbuttoned. She pushed them down, and Sawyer took them the rest of the way off.

"I love you," Kate whispered.

"I love you too," he said pushing her hair out of her face. He kissed her again. He took care to kiss her gently and soft. Even as her kisses became more hungry, he kept them soft. Kate started unbuckling his belt. He sat up and let her undress him the rest of the way. He laid down on top of her and their skin touched. Their breath was heavy, but they kept as quiet as they could. They kept themselves quiet by pressing their lips together. Sawyer kept one hand continually brushing across her forehead. Each time either of them were going to make a noise, he would kiss her lips to muffle the sound.

Kate was laying next to Sawyer. They weren't touching, but they were both awake. Kate had her arms wrapped around herself. She was staring at Sawyer, and he was staring at her. He reached over and put his hands on her arms. He pulled her towards him and placed his arms loosely around her. He kissed her cheeks and then moved to her neck.

"When we leave the island," she started. "I want to be a family. I don't want to do this alone...I want to be with you and I want to be a family, and not run anymore."

Sawyer didn't answer her, but instead kissed her lips and moved back over her. She started to protest, but he pushed her back down and kissed her harder.

"Sawyer," she breathed.

"Yeah," he whispered.

"Stop," she said.

"Why?" he asked. "You just told me that you wanted to be a family...I can't love you?"

"I kinda wanted a verbal response," she told him.

"Well read my lips," he replied pressing his lips against hers again. She kissed back but only for a second and then she backed away.

"You think I'm crazy don't you?" she asked. "You don't think we're gonna be together forever."

"I don't know Freckles," he sighed. "I don't really care...I just care that we have this night to ourselves and I wanna take full advantage. Cuz tomorrow night we're gonna have the baby in here."

"So you're still gonna stay?" she questioned.

"Yes," he scoffed. "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied. "Can we just cuddle?"

"If that's really what you want," he answered, almost trying to seduce her.

"I do," she nodded. She wrapped his arms around her body and snuggled against him. They both fell asleep quickly, listening to the ocean and each other breathing.

The next morning Sawyer woke up first. Their arms were intertwined and it would make it impossible to even move without waking her up. He didn't move and instead just watched her. He brushed his lips lightly over hers. She stirred slightly and then woke up. Neither of them said anything, but began to kiss. They made love without saying a word, and neither of them made a sound.

Kate was laying against Sawyer's chest with her arms around him. He was playing with her hair which he always did when he was content.

"Mornin'," he said with a rough voice. She smiled against his chest.

"Good morning," she answered.

**A/N: So I hope that everyone liked this chapter. Please please review!**


	6. Don't Lose Kate

**1 Week Later**

Sawyer and Kate were in love. They were together, but they were struggling at the same time. When they were alone together Sawyer was sweet to her and showed her how much he loved her, but whenever Kate would take the baby Sawyer acted as if he wanted nothing to do with any of it. Kate let it go on because she needed him in her life. She almost had expected it to be that way. Sawyer still didn't want to be a father, and even though he said he'd try, she still knew that she was going to be alone in raising Aaron. She still held out hope that eventually he would come around and help her out.

She was laying in the tent and when she woke up the baby was crying. Sawyer wasn't in the tent. She sighed softly and picked up the baby.

"Hey sweetie," Kate said softly. "Where's Sawyer huh?"

She stood up and left the tent. Sawyer was down the beach playing ping pong with himself. He looked frustrated and upset. Kate sighed to herself and walked in the opposite direction. If Sawyer would refuse to talk to her and help her with the baby she wasn't going to feed into his brooding. She walked toward the kitchen and sighed softly.

"Kate," Hurley started. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah Hurley," Kate smiled. "Thanks. I'm just tired."

"The little guy keepin' you up?" he asked. "Or the big guy?"

"Well it's not Aaron," she answered. "Aaron is such a good baby. He hardly ever cries."

"But when he does it's pretty loud," he replied.

"Yeah," she nodded. "And for a long time too. I've just been thinking a lot. It keeps me awake."

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Aaron," she responded. "And Sawyer...I mean-I just can't believe that Aaron is mine. I'm still expecting Claire to come back...I feel like I'm a long term babysitter. I don't really want him to call me mom...and when I talk to him about Sawyer I always just call him Sawyer."

"Are you gonna be weirded out when he starts talkin' and calling you mommy?"

"Yeah, probably," she said. "And then I get to thinking about Sawyer...Aaron deserves a mom and a dad."

"Well when Claire was alive it's not like she had a dad for him. I mean Charlie was sort of his dad, but-" Hurley stopped talking.

"It's just-" she started. "If we ever get rescued...I want to marry him. I want to be with him forever. I don't think he does. And I can't have him coming in and out of my life because it's not just me anymore."

"Maybe he'll...maybe if you get pregnant Kate...maybe he'll stick around." Hurley began. "I mean, maybe he just doesn't feel a connection with Aaron...but if you were pregnant he'd want to stay."

Kate burst into tears, sitting next to Hurley. As she cried Aaron started crying too. Hurley had no idea what he just said, but he knew that whatever it was probably wasn't the right thing to say.

"Kate," Hurley began. "I'm sorry. What's wrong? What'd I say?"

"I can't-" she breathed. "I can't get pregnant. Aaron is the only chance that I'll have to be a mother."

"Hurley what did you do?" Sawyer asked walking over to them. He bent down in front of Kate who was still crying softly. The baby was still crying too and Kate was trying her best to calm him down.

"He didn't do anything," Kate sniffled. "Leave me alone."

She stood up and walked back down the beach. Sawyer looked after her, quite baffled at what just happened.

"Alright," Sawyer sighed. "What did you say to her Hugo?"

"I didn't say anything," he replied.

"I ain't gonna be mad...just tell me," Sawyer said.

"I told her that maybe if she got pregnant with your baby you'd stick around," he mumbled. "She's afraid that once we get rescued you're not gonna stay with her. She doesn't want you coming in and out of her life when she has Aaron to think about."

"And she thinks I'm gonna leave her?" he asked.

"Well," Hurley shrugged. "You haven't really helped her with Aaron. She just wants you to be there for her and the baby."

"I'm there for her," he said defensively.

"Yeah, and the only time you're nice to her and pay attention to her is when she's not holding the baby."

"I really don't have to listen to you," he scoffed.

"No," Hurley replied. "You don't have to listen to me if you don't want to...but my advice is that you do...or you will lose her."

"You know," he sighed. "I get that Kate's freakin' out...but aren't I allowed to have a freak out every now and then? Everyone is pissed at me for not 'being there' but it's not my fault...I never wanted kids. And it wasn't because of Kate at all...it was because I know that I'm gonna mess up a kids life."

"Well then maybe you should tell her that," Hurley offered.

"She knows," he mumbled. "She just wants to get everyone's sympathy and then when she breaks up with me to go be with the doc she'll have an excuse.

"She wants to marry you Sawyer," he argued. "She just told me that she wanted to get married to you. She's just not sure how you feel. She knows you love her, but maybe you need to remind her that you love her even if she is a mother."

"Course I do," he murmured.

"Then go talk to her. And don't be a jerk about Aaron."

Sawyer sighed again and got up. He walked down the beach to where Kate was standing in the water. He came up behind her. She turned toward him and frowned.

"I don't feel like arguing right now," she told him. "If you don't want to see Aaron fine...but I don't want to argue."

"I didn't come here to argue Freckles," he said quietly. "Did you really tell Hurley that you wanted to marry me?"

"Doesn't matter," she shrugged.

"Well it matters to me," he replied. "It matters to me."

"I already told you that I wanted to have a family with you James," she reminded him. "Remember? And then you kissed me. You never actually gave me any kind of real answer."

"Well moving in and having a family is a little different than getting married."

"Ok," she nodded. "If you don't want to marry me Sawyer, I'm fine with that...but if we don't get married-"

"Kate," he began. "I think we should get married on the rescue boat...I'd marry you right now if I could."

"What about Aaron?" she asked. "You can't keep ignoring him and pretending that he's not-"

"Ok," he replied. "Ok...I'll start-I start trying more...I'm sorry."

"Good," she said with a smile. "I love you so much James."

"I love you too darlin'," he said putting his hands on her cheeks. "And-do you-do you want a baby?"

"What?" she asked.

"Do you really want a baby?" he asked again.

"We already have one," she replied motioning to the baby in her arms. "And you already know that I can't get pregnant Sawyer."

"I know," he nodded. "But if it's something that you really really want Freckles...we can try."

"Really?" she asked.

"If I'm gonna lose you then yeah," he said.

"Who said that you were gonna lose me?" she questioned.

"Hurley," he answered. "He said if I didn't start trying I'd lose you...and I can't lose you. So if you want to have a baby...then we can have a baby."

"We don't have to have a baby," she shook her head. "I know that it's not what you want. Aaron is enough responsibility for me now."

"Whatever you want Freckles," he stated.

That night Kate was sitting in the tent holding the baby on her lap. He was crying. Kate was frustrated. Her feelings of frustration were making her feel guilty...and she was still not sure about the mommy thing. Exactly how she was telling Hurley earlier...when Aaron got old enough and started calling her mommy, it was going to be weird. She would have much preferred Claire to tell her that the baby could call her Kate.

"Freckles?" Sawyer asked. His voice startled her. She took a deep breath and looked at him.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Hey," he said sitting down next to her. "He ok?"

"I dunno," she sighed. "He won't stop crying. I just don't know what to do. I'm not his mother...I just wish that I knew what I was doing."

"You'll figure it out," he told her.

He was still saying "you" instead of "we". Kate tried to ignore it, but the word You made her twitch slightly. She looked at Sawyer and nodded.

"I know," she said. "I'll figure it out eventually...I just hope it's before his 18th birthday."

"Don't worry," he stated.

"We could try arguing," she smirked.

"We don't argue," he scoffed. "I don't know why you think that we argue."

"You're arguing with me right now," she replied.

"No I'm not," he responded. "I'm just telling you that we don't argue. We have discussions...and I'm usually right."

"Sawyer-" she started. "Nevermind."

"You don't want to argue?" he asked. "I thought it helped the baby go to sleep."

"It did," she smirked, looking down at the baby. Aaron wasn't sleeping, but he was looking up at Kate and Sawyer silently. Kate put him down in the crib and he started fussing a little. She reached her hand through the bars on the cradle and hushed him.

"You're ok," she said. "Just go to sleep...please?"

She rocked the cradle slightly and he quieted down quickly. Kate sighed to herself and laid down in the sand. Sawyer looked down at her and laid down next to her.

"You gonna go to sleep at the same time as the baby?" he asked.

"Well I don't really want to leave him in the tent by himself," she answered. "And I am kinda tired."

"Do you want me to read to you?" he asked.

"Alright," she smiled. She leaned against his chest and he began to read. She let the vibrations of his chest lull her to sleep. As he spoke he ran his fingers through her hair and she dozed off. When he realized she was sleeping he carefully moved her off his chest so that he could lay down the rest of the way. When he stopped reading Aaron began to wake up. He started fussing and had the beginnings of crying. Sawyer looked over at him.

"Shh!" he exclaimed. "If you wake her up I'm gonna throw you in the ocean."

The baby continued to cry. Sawyer moved toward him and looked down in the cradle.

"Shut up," he said. "You're going to wake up Kate."

Kate stirred and opened her eyes. She looked up at him and cleared her throat.

"Too late," she whispered. She sat up and put her hand on Aaron's back.

"Shh," she said soothingly. She rubbed his back and he quieted back down. He fell back to sleep just as suddenly as he woke up.

"Sawyer," she mumbled. "Next time you don't want him to wake me up you might not wanna shush him so loudly into my ear."

"Sorry," he shrugged. "You sleep through a lot Kate."

"I probably would have been able to sleep through his crying if you had picked him up quietly enough and been more quiet when you were trying to get him to stop crying."

"Sorry," he repeated.

"Ok," she whispered. "I'm just gonna go back to sleep...I'm sure he'll be up again soon and you'll be here to let me know."

Sure enough Kate was right. Around 7:00 in the morning Aaron woke up. He was crying pretty loudly, but Kate didn't seem to hear him. Sawyer did. He put the pillow over his ears to try to muffle the crying, but that didn't seem to be working. Finally he nudged Kate with his elbow.

"What?" she mumbled, still half asleep.

"The baby's awake."

She groaned and rolled over, hoping that she was just dreaming it, but she wasn't. She ended up waking up further and saw Aaron who was crying, and starting to cry harder. She sat up and picked him up.

"Thanks a lot Sawyer," she sighed. She stood up and left the tent with the baby. Sawyer felt somewhat guilty for not taking care of the baby. He knew that he should have let her sleep, but he was afraid that the baby would start crying harder if he took him. He knew he was being dumb, but he didn't want to make things worse.

**1 Month Later**

Aaron and Kate had gotten much closer. Aaron was to the point where he didn't want to be without her. When she would leave the tent without him he would cry. The thing that surprised Kate even more was how fond she was becoming of him. She started feeling like his actual mom now.

She was sitting on the airplane seats with Aaron, singing to him quietly. She was singing 'Hush Little Baby'. Sawyer saw her from the kitchen. He was getting used to seeing her with Aaron, and he had to admit that they were cute. He still didn't really help her much, but he had gotten used to having the baby in the tent and seeing how inseperable Kate and him were. Sawyer walked toward them and sat down on the seat next to Kate, who was still singing.

"And if that dog named Vincent won't bark," Kate continued.

"Sawyer's gonna-" Sawyer started and looked at Kate slightly embarrassed. "Aw hell I don't know the words."

"My mom used to sing it to me after-" she whispered. "After Wayne would-nevermind."

"What?" he asked quietly. He turned toward her and put his hand on her face. "What did Wayne do?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she shook her head.

"Alright," he whispered. "I'd kinda like to know who the man is that makes you sick to feel something for me though."

"What?" she asked.

"In the hatch...when I woke up. You said that every time you feel something for me you see Wayne...and it makes you sick. So obviously I remind you of this guy, Wayne-"

"Stop," she sighed. "Stop saying his name. Stop talking about it."

"Ok," he said. "Sorry."

"No-" she shook her head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-I'm overracting. I just don't like talking about him. He's a part of my past that I never want to think about again."

"Ok," he replied. "I'll drop it."

"Thanks," she whispered.

That night they were sleeping. Sawyer's arm was loosely around her. She began to stir in his arms. She woke up suddenly and took a deep breath.

"You ok?" he asked into her ear. He kissed her on the mouth and she kissed him back.

"I am now," she answered. She rolled on top of him and started kissing him harder and deeper. They continued to kiss. It was the middle of the night. Aaron was sleeping soundly. As they kissed Sawyer moved under her, pushing up on her with his hips. She smiled down at him and continued to kiss him.

"Let's go down to the water," she whispered. "It's late...and Aaron will be fine."

"Really?" he asked. "You don't have to ask me twice."

He sat up with Kate still on top of him. He picked her up and carried her down to the water. He set her down in the surf and kissed her again. She stopped kissing him first and looked at him.

"Maybe we shouldn't," she said. "Aaron's all alone up there. If he wakes up and I'm not there he's gonna flip. We could get caught."

"But isn't that the beauty of it Freckles," he whispered. "It's dangerous. It's sexy."

Kate smirked slightly at him and lifted herself up on her tiptoes. She kissed him lightly, because she knew how much it drove him crazy. When he would lean toward her to kiss her harder, she would only back away. Suddenly she backed away and put her head against his shoulder.

"He beat my mom," she whispered.

"What?" Sawyer asked. He backed away from her and stared at her.

"Wayne," she said. "He used to beat my mom...and I'd go hide in my room, and then my mom would come in and sing me hush little baby to let me know that everything was alright."

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked. "I thought you didn't want to talk about it."

"Changed my mind," she shrugged. Sawyer could hear that she was beginning to cry.

"Did he ever hurt you?" he whispered.

"No," she shook her head. "My mom would come sit on my bed and she'd have a black eye, or a fat lip. And she'd hold my hand and tell me that she was ok...and then she'd sing hush little baby because I'd always be crying."

She had tears coming into her eyes. Sawyer put his hands on her cheeks and wiped her eyes with his thumbs. She let out a small chuckle and shook her head.

"I'm being dumb," she whispered.

"No," he answered. "You're fine. I like seeing this part of you sweetheart. It shows me that I'm not the only screwed up one on this rock. We all got daddy issues I got. Between me, you and the doc we could have an episode of Jerry Springer."

"What about Jack?" she chuckled. "What are his problems?"

"He got into a fight with his dad...his dad was in Austrailia-"

"I know," she nodded. "He died. So before Jack's dad died they had a falling out?"

"Yep," he sighed. "I guess."

"I want to make love to you all night," she whispered.

"Really?" he asked with a smirk. She nodded and walked with him into the water. She held on to him and took off her pants. She pushed his shirt off his shoulders and they went into the water. Kate jumped up and wrapped her legs around his hips. They kissed each other and both invited each other into their mouths. Sawyer moved his hands down toward Kate's underwear while keeping their lips connected.

"Hmm," she started with a moan and then backed away. "Aaron."

"The names Sawyer sweetcheeks," he told her with a smile.

"No," she shook her head. "I have to get back up there."

"No you don't," he breathed. "He's fine. He's sleepin'. He's gonna be fine."

"I can't," she said finally getting off of him and beginning to walk away.

"Just-" he started. "Hold on."

He pulled her back toward him and kissed her slowly. She melted back into his arms and gave in once more.

"We can be quick," he told her. "Come on."

"Ok," she whispered, not wanting to pull away from him again. They stayed in the water and secretly made love in the water. A tiny part of both of them wished they'd get caught. Kate gasped slightly when she heard movement coming from up at the fires, but it was only a log falling and crackling. As they walked up the beach Sawyer held on to Kate's hand. They ducked into the tent. The baby was sleeping soundly and Kate let out a breath of relief. She laid down next to Sawyer and couldn't help but to begin kissing him.

"When we get rescued Kate," Sawyer began. "I'm gonna kill him for you. I'm gonna kill Wayne."

"It's too late," she responded. "He's the man I killed."

"I know," he said, pulling her closer and giving her a long, but close mouthed and sweet kiss. Sawyer fell asleep quickly but Kate didn't. She was thinking too much about Wayne. Sawyer knew that she wasn't sleeping because every so often she would roll over and clear her throat.

It was 5:00 in the morning. Sawyer had woken up and looked over at the baby. He was moving in his crib and fussing quietly, but Sawyer knew that any minute he would be in a full blown cry. He knew that Kate had just gone to sleep. He quickly went toward the cradle and picked him up.

"Shh," he said. "Let's go outside."

He carried the baby outside of the tent and walked down the beach. Everyone was still sleeping. The baby had started crying, which didn't make Sawyer happy, but he delt with it. For once he was gonna let Kate sleep.

A few hours later people started to emerge from their tents. Jack saw Sawyer sitting on the airplane seats with Aaron.

"Sawyer?" Jack asked.

"Nah," he shook his head. "It's Kate...I grew some facial hair and got a deep voice over night."

"You're taking care of the baby?" Jack asked, still in awe.

"Kate had a hard time fallin' asleep last night, and when the baby woke up this mornin' I didn't want him wakin' her up."

"Wow," Jack nodded. "Good for you. You want me to take him from you."

"Yes," Sawyer answered. "But it's ok. I got him."

"If you're sure," Jack chuckled.

"Yeah...now beat it I'm tellin' Aaron a story."

"What kind of story?" he inquired.

"Well if you wanna be nosey enough you can stick around I guess."

Jack shrugged and sat down in the sand in front of Sawyer. Sawyer rolled his eyes, but continued the story telling.

"Well one day your new momma came to my house and she needed some comfort," he said looking at Jack to make sure he was hearing every word.

"Maybe you shouldn't-" Jack started.

"I'm tellin' the story," Sawyer interrupted. "Anyway so she came to my house and I told her I'd keep her safe...so she kissed me. And from then on we knew we were meant to be together."

"So how is Kate doing?" he asked.

"She's ok," Sawyer answered. "She's getting used to bein' a momma I guess. I'm surprised that Aaron's even being quiet for me right now. He usually screams his head off if Kate's not around."

Jack and Sawyer spent a few more minutes talking and then Jack went to go help Juliet make some breakfast. Sawyer had to admit that he was about to fall asleep. He had a few more hours of sleep than Kate, but he had a little more than Kate. Aaron must have been tired too because he fell asleep against Sawyer. Sawyer leaned his head against the back of the airplane seat and closed his eyes. He fell asleep without meaning to.

When Kate woke up and she didn't see Aaron, she was a little worried, but she was hoping that Jack had come to get him. She knew that it hadn't been Sawyer. She left the tent quickly and looked up and down the beach. Then she saw Sawyer and Aaron sleeping on the airplane seats. She put her hands to her mouth thinking it was the cutest thing she had ever seen. She sat down next to Sawyer and looked at the baby. He woke up and reached toward her.

"Hi," she whispered and smiled widely. Aaron started whining when Kate didn't take him from Sawyer right away. She carefully took the baby from Sawyer's arms hoping it wouldn't wake him up. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Damn," he whispered. "You caught me."

She smiled at him and then looked at the baby who was making noises. Kate could have sworn that he said mama, but then she figured that she was just hearing things.

**A/N: I'm so flipping excited for Thursday. I have to work at night...poop!...but I'll be able to watch it when I get home from work. My mom bought me and my dad the Lost video game. It's so weird, but it's so fun. It's actually really hilarious. You get to interact with the Losties. Sawyer's rude of course, but he's funny. And Kate's cool. Jack kinda tells you what to do which is very Jack-like. hah. It's great. It's really hard and a little confusing, but it's cool. If you have a PS3 or X360 you should get it. I don't think they have it for the Wii yet, but they probably will eventually. Yay Lost. Please review!**


	7. Love and Hate

**A/N: This chapter begins directly where the other one left off.**

Kate looked at Sawyer with a large smile. She was holding Aaron on her lap who was content as ever. She reached her hand over and ran her fingers through Sawyer's hair. She leaned toward him and kissed his lips gently. He opened his mouth greedily and tried to deepen the kiss, but she backed away and looked down at Aaron who was watching them intently.

"You took care of him this morning?" she asked. "Why didn't you come wake me?"

"Because he woke up at 5 in the morning," he replied. "And you had just gone to sleep."

"How do you know?" she asked. "You were snoring all night. You were sleeping long before I was."

"Yeah," he whispered. "But whenever you moved, I could feel it. I know you got hardly any sleep...and I didn't want to wake you up."

"Was he good for you?" she asked.

"Surprisingly yes. He cried for about 20 minutes, but that was it. He settled down and now he's fine."

He leaned toward her and gave her another kiss, but this time it was sweet and gentle. She sighed into his mouth, and then kissed him back.

"I can't get enough of your kisses Freckles," he said putting his hand on the back of her neck and pulling her toward him again. "I think we should put kissing into the pre-nup."

"Really?" she said with a smirk. "What do you suggest?"

"You have to kiss me 10...no 20 times a day," he told her. She leaned toward him and kissed him.

"3 down," she whispered. She paused and looked at him. "Are you really gonna marry me when we get rescued?"

"Listen to me," he began. "I love you. Ain't nothin' gonna change that. If you wanna get married then we'll get married...as long as you don't go to jail before we can make it official.."

"If I go to jail will you take care of Aaron?" she asked.

"Anything you want," he answered.

**FLASHFORWARD**

When Kate and Sawyer got off the rescue boat they went seperate ways. Kate was recognized by everyone. The police arrested her and appointed her a lawyer. The lawyer and Jack helped get Kate out of jail so that she could be home with Aaron during the trial.

Kate was sitting in a small appartment, watching TV. There was a news story about her and about how she killed her own father...her mother was going to be the star witness for the prosecution. She hated her mother for turning her in, and now she hated her even more. Aaron was taking his nap. He was 3, almost 4. By the time her trial was over he would be 4. The phone rang, and it scared her to death.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Is this Ms. Katherine Austen?" the man on the other end of the phone asked.

"Yes," she answered, somewhat apprehensively.

"I'm calling you to let you know that there was a bank account opened in your name. The person wished to remain annonymous. It's got 4.8 million dollars in it to start."

Kate sighed to herself. Sawyer was the first person that came to mind, but she knew she'd never see him.

**FLASHFORWARD OVER**

That night Sawyer had gone down the beach with Aaron who was crying. Kate was up in the tent making a new bed for Aaron. Aaron was out growing the crib. She made him a small make shift bed next to hers and Sawyer's. She stood up and walked down the beach to where Sawyer was trying to quiet Aaron down. He was screaming at the top of his lungs. Sawyer was being much more patient with him, than Kate could hope for. She walked toward them and took Aaron from Sawyer.

"Hey," she said quietly. "What's the matter?"

Aaron was still crying, but he had stopped screaming. He put his head on Kate's shoulder and put his thumb in his mouth. She rocked him back and forth on her heels and smiled at Sawyer.

"I don't get why he hates me," Sawyer shrugged.

"I don't think he hates you," Kate answered. "I think he just needs to get used to you. Today is the first time that you've ever even held him really."

"Well...I don't like babies," he replied.

"I know," she nodded. "I made Aaron a bed in the tent. Come see it."

She and Sawyer walked up to the tent together. Kate laid Aaron down on the small bed, that resembled a nest. When she let go of him he started crying hard. Kate picked him back up and sighed softly. She sat down on her and Sawyer's bed and looked at Sawyer.

"I guess he doesn't like his new bed," Sawyer stated.

"Guess not," she shook her head. "He's not sleepin' here with us."

"You sound like me," he chuckled.

"Well this bed ain't big enough for all 3 of us," she replied with a smile.

"You got that right."

She put Aaron back down on the small bed and laid down with Sawyer. He put his hand in her hair and started rubbing the back of her neck with his hand. She snuggled next to him. She opened his shirt just enough for her to kiss him gently on the chest.

"I love you James," she whispered. "I'm so glad that you were taking care of Aaron today. You were so cute with him. There's something about you holding a baby...it's damn hot Sawyer."

"Does that mean when he's old enough you're gonna want another one?" he asked.

"I dunno," she shrugged. "But I can't seem to get pregnant anyway."

"Well we can always adopt."

"We're gonna be together forever right?" she asked softly.

"As long as I have anything to say about it."

**FLASHFORWARD**

It had been 3 months since the trial ended. Kate was at home with Aaron. She still had the money and every few months a large amount would be deposited. She knew that it had been Sawyer...or at least she thought it was probably him. Her mom had died and all the insurance money had gone to her too. She almost had more money than she knew what to do with.

Kate was sitting at the kitchen table with her head resting on her hand. She was reading the news paper. The Ford/McGreggor wedding was to happen in 4 weeks. James Ford was a business man who was on the famous Oceanic 815 crash. Jennifer McGreggor was an heir to her father's fortune and never worked a day in her life.

Kate let out a soft sob as she imagined what her and Sawyer's wedding annoucement would have said. She heard someone coming up behind her.

"Mommy," Aaron began.

"Hey Aaron," Kate sniffled. She turned around and picked him up. "Hi sweetie...you want some breakfast?"

He nodded. Kate set him back down and stood up to fix him some cereal. She watched him eat. She took him to the best pre-school in town. She was still famous, but most people had realized how much she must have changed. She was a great mom, and that was the only thing that really concerned people.

* * *

Sawyer was sitting at the breakfast table with his fiancé. She was about to find out that everything was fake. He never loved her, and he never in love with anyone except for Kate. He looked across the table and sighed to himself.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"What?" Jennifer chuckled.

"I'm sorry," he repeated.

"About what?" she asked. He got up and left the house before the phone could ring. That phone call was about to ruin her life. He had stolen all her money. All 150 million of it. He was going to meet Hibbs at the parking lot they agreed on. Hibbs had already found another job for him.

He drove up and parked next to Hibbs's car. He got out of his car and then got into the passenger seat of Hibbs's.

"Does she know?" he asked.

"I left before her bank could call her."

"Well I got you a knew girl James," he started. "She's a real honey. She's hotter than the last one. And she's new money so I'm sure she's dumb...and besides that...you kinda already know her...should be a piece of cake."

"Just give me the info," he mumbled.

"Katherine Austen."

**FLASHFORWARD OVER**

Kate moved her hands over Sawyer's body. They kissed, and they wrapped each other in their arms and legs. They were holding on to each other, and Kate listened to his heart.

"You're pretty," he said quietly.

"So are you," she smiled. "I have a really dumb question for you."

"Shoot," he replied.

"Have we ever done anything that you haven't done?" she asked. "I mean...I know you're experienced...I just want to know how experienced."

"Well," he began. "Considering none of those other girls have ever meant anything to me...nothing has ever mattered before you. Everything we've done has been a first for me, because it's been with you."

She looked at him for a second longer and kissed him passionately. She put her hands on his cheeks and didn't stop kissing him until they both fell asleep, with their lips still touching.

Kate woke up to Sawyer running his hands up and down her body. Each time he came back down he came closer to the top of her pants. He started putting his hand down the back of her pants.

"Sawyer," she whispered.

"Shh," he said. "Don't talk."

"I-" she started again.

"Shh!" he exclaimed. "Aaron ain't in here...uncle Hugo came and got him. We're alone...and I miss you."

"We had a night alone two nights ago," she answered.

"Oh please...that didn't count," he scoffed. "I want to have some time with you...some real time. The other night was fast and dangerous, but it wasn't-I just want some time with you without a crying baby."

"I'm sorry," she answered. "I know me having Aaron is ruining your plans. We'd probably do something every night if he weren't sleepin' in here with us."

"You're damn right," he smiled. "But Kate...he ain't in here now...and Hurley said we can have as much time as we want."

"Hmm," she said softly. "Good. Let's sleep for a little while then."

"Don't you dare," he said rolling on top of her and staring into her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her lips. He was soft and slow with it, which almost surprised her. He kissed her gently and moved off of her. "Don't go to sleep."

He stood up and began to leave the tent. She looked after him and took a deep breath. She smiled at him and shook her head.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'll be right back...just trust me."

Kate smiled again and sat up. She awaited his return with bated breath almost. She had no idea what was going on. When he came back he had his hands behind his back.

"Pick a hand," he replied. She smirked and pointed to his left hand. "Pick the other one."

She smiled wider and held out her hand for him to give her whatever it was that he had. He handed her a bottle of whiskey. She stared up at him and shook her head.

"You wanna get me drunk?" she asked.

"Well hell Freckles, why not?"

"Because it's 9:00 in the morning," she answered.

"It's 5:00 somewhere," he responded with a smile. He took the bottle from her and opened it. He took a long swig from it and then tilted it toward her. She shook her head and made a face.

"I'm more of a boxed wine kinda girl," she said with a smirk.

"Well we could head back to my little house...there's still about half a box-"

She took the bottle from him and put it on the floor. She leaned toward him and kissed him. She tasted the alcohol on his lips, normally it would have bothered her, but today she welcomed it.

"I don't need a bottle of whiskey or wine," she whispered. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeper. She laid down and brought him with her. He sat up and reached for the bottle of whiskey.

"You need that?" she asked quietly.

"No," he answered taking a deep drink from it. "But I want it."

"You're an alcoholic," she scoffed, but was smiling and sort of joking.

"I'm a connoisseur," he argued.

**FLASHFORWARD**

Sawyer sat at the bar with his head hung. He got her file almost a month ago...He couldn't con Kate...he didn't even know if he'd ever be able to look at her in the eye again. And if he was conning Kate, he'd just be conning her out of his money anyway. He wanted Kate and Aaron to be safe and well off, and not have to rely on anyone. He was looking through the file on her. She hadn't even dated Jack...she had been alone for the past year...during her trial she came home to an empty bed. And maybe that was for the best...she could concentrate on the trial and Aaron...and not worry about some damn man.

He took the shot of whiskey and it went down smoothly. He looked at the bartender and sighed.

"Goodnight," he mumbled.

"Only 2 tonight James?" the bartender knew him by name...but Sawyer couldn't think of his name...he thought it was Chris or Jeff, but he couldn't remember. It wasn't really his fault...he was usually plastered when he left, and how was he expected to remember names while he was drunk. Plus James Ford ws a celebrity; everyone knew him...there were even a couple of women almost begged to be conned...and of course he'd take them up on it.

Sawyer got into his car and drove in the direction of Kate's house. He knew that he was going to regret this with everything he had, but he wanted to just check it out...see if he could get a small glimpse into her life, before work began the next morning. Normally he have said there was no way in hell that he would consider conning her, but the second Hibbs threatened her...he knew what he had to do. He stopped the car in front of the medium sized house. Sure enough he saw Kate or someone walking around upstairs. He looked out the window and shook his head to himself.

"Aaron Charles!" Kate exclaimed running out of the house. A small blonde boy was running out of the house and toward the street.

"No sleep!" he yelled. Kate scooped him up and carried him back to the house. "Mama look."

Aaron pointed directly at Sawyer's car. He quickly turned the ignition and sped off. Kate only got a glimpse of the tail lights.

"Yeah," she whispered. "That was weird. Now it's time for bed."

"No!" he exclaimed. She smiled slightly to herself and carried him upstairs to his room.

In Kate's files he was informed that every morning she takes Aaron to the park before she drives him to pre-school. He was going to meet her there. A place in public, so she hopefully wouldn't be as suspicious.

He saw Kate pushing Aaron on the swings. He was squealing in delight and kept telling Kate to give him a doggy, which Sawyer only could figure meant underdog because she would push him high and run underneath the swing. He carefully walked toward her...hoping that she wouldn't run in the other direction. She saw him and stopped pushing Aaron.

"More mommy!" he said through his laughing. Kate grabbed a hold of the swing and carefully slowed it to a stop.

"Aaron," Kate started. "Let's go...it's time for school."

"Kate," Sawyer said. "Wait. Please."

"Why should I?" she scoffed. "You haven't so much as called me in over a year Sawyer. I don't owe you anything."

"No," he shook his head. "You're right. You don't. I was wrong. Kate you-I miss you. I can't do this anymore. I can't keep away from you. I have to be with you."

"You're too late," she sighed. "And if you contact me again...I'll call the police."

She picked Aaron up and started walking away. She could feel the large lump in her throat. She took a deep breath and wiped the tear that had made its way into her eye. She didn't know how she was going to feel if she ever saw him again. Part of her wanted to jump into his arms and never let go. She loved him so much, and she knew that at some point he loved her too...but then why didn't he stay. She was mad at him for that. Aaron remembered him.

"Mommy," he whispered. "Was that Sayer?"

Kate didn't say anything. She kept walking and Aaron started struggling out of Kate's arms. Kate knew that he wanted to go back for Sawyer, but she wasn't going to let him.

"You're just gonna walk away Freckles," he called after her "Even after I gave you all my money?"

Kate turned back toward Sawyer. That statement made her mad, but at the same time, he had a point...it was because of him that she had a house and money...even if he did get it from conning other women. She made a silent agreement with herself that she would give him 5 minutes. Aaron was finally able to worm out of Kate's arms and he immediately ran toward Sawyer.

"Sayer!" he exclaimed. Sawyer bent down and picked him up.

"Hey," he whispered. Aaron had started calling Sawyer daddy back on the island. Sawyer hated it, so he taught him to say Sawyer instead...for the most part. It had only been a year. Aaron was 3 the last time Sawyer saw him, and he had already grown so much.

Kate walked toward them and took Aaron from him.

"Aaron," she began. "Can you go play for 5 minutes?"

"No mommy," he shook his head. "I wanna stay."

"I know," she said quietly bending down and brushing the blonde locks out of his face. "But just play for 5 minutes and then you can come back and say hi to Sawyer."

"OK," he sighed. He walked back to the play area and started playing by himself.

"5 minutes," Kate replied. "Not a minute more."

"I'm sorry," he said stepping toward her. "I just want to be with you. I don't want anything from you...just you."

"Well there's no me without Aaron," she scoffed.

"Well that's what I mean," he corrected himself qiuckly. "I want to start over with you. I want you to give me another chance Freckles. Do you know how long I've waited to feel you in my arms? Kiss your lips."

He touched her lips with his finger. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"No," she replied. "I don't want Aaron to get confused. You and me are done Sawyer...we're done. It's as simple as that. We've been done for over a year...when you walked away...and for once you can't accuse me of running. You left me Sawyer. And you blew it. Aaron is one of the best kids I know. I love him so much, and he's not ever going to have you in his life."

"That hurt Kate," he mumbled. "I'm sorry that you feel that way...I'm sorry that my love for you doesn't out weigh your hate for me."

"I don't hate you," she shook her head. "I just don't love you...and I don't want to be with you ever again. You're just gonna hurt us...and knowing you...you'll take your money back in the process."

"Freckles if I wanted your money I'd take it...I have full access to that damn account. I can take it any time. And maybe now I will."

"Are you blackmailing me?" she asked. "Because I won't give in to your lies, you're going to take the money? Well that's fine Sawyer. I have a good job...and I don't need you."

Sawyer stepped toward her almost threateningly. She breathed in sharp and deep.

"You love me Kate," he whispered. "And you want me."

He reached his hand around her and touched her on her lower back. He remembered the exact spot that was her absolute weakness. She looked at him and shook her head. He didn't know what she was saying no to...him? or him about to kiss her?...but he didn't care. He leaned toward her and closed the gap between their lips.

"I want to be with you the rest of my life Freckles," he whispered. "And I guess if you don't feel the same I can't make you...but just give me one more chance...if I screw up I'll be gone forever. Just one more chance to be a family...to love you...and maybe have our own baby."

**FLASHFORWARD OVER**

Sawyer was still sitting on Kate's legs. They had kissed a few more times, but he was determined to get her to take a sip of the alcohol. She finally took the bottle from him and drank a small amount.

"See?" he asked. "Now was that so hard?"

"Yes," she coughed. She made another face at the taste of the alcohol. He handed her a bottle of water. She drank from it and then leaned toward him to kissed him again. He backed away from her and ran his fingers down her body.

"You taste like strawberries," he whispered to her.

"Well, you taste like whiskey," she told him.

"Yeah, so do you...I was just trying to be romantic," he replied. He carefully peeled her shirt up over her head. The look on his face as he admired, her amused her. She smiled and pulled him back down on top of her.

"So how much longer to we have," she whispered.

"Hurley said to take our time," he answered. "So I guess all day if we wanted."

They took their time and didn't rush anything. Neither of them were in any hurry. Kate wanted every night with Sawyer to be like this...but it would make it quite impossible with the baby in the tent at night. Sawyer wanted to be alone with Kate all the time. If he had it his way they would go back to their house at the other's village, and never come back...dump the baby on some other sucker...but he knew that Kate was beginning to like being a mom, and he wasn't going to take that from her.

She was still breathing heavily. Sawyer had his arms wrapped around her, and they could both feel each other's hearts as they slowed down to a normal rhythm.

"We still have the rest of the day," Sawyer whispered.

"Ok," she sighed. "But let me sleep for a few minutes first."

**A/N: It took me a while to write this and make it how I wanted. I hope that it's good. I hope you all still like it :). Please please R & R!**


	8. Chapter 8

Every couple days Kate and Sawyer would have some time alone in the tent, or they'd wonder into the jungle. Sawyer would have preferred to have a few hours alone each day, but Kate always felt guilty pawning the baby off on other people. Her excuse every time was that Claire spent all day every day with the baby...and then Sawyer would remind her that at least once a day Claire would go swimming or go for a walk on the beach, without the baby. 

"I just want him to have a sense of normalcy," Kate argued. "I mean I know that you want time with me alone, but every other day is fine."

"Maybe for you," he mumbled. "Kate you have to let go some time. Aaron is fine with Jack, or Sun, or Hurley, or whoever the hell you give him to. I don't get why you're so damn worried."

"If I'm gonna be his mother James," she began with a sigh. "I need to be there for him every day."

"You can be there every day Freckles, without spending every waking moment with him...now let's just stop arguing and get on with this...we only have an hour left now," he sighed.

"Call me crazy Sawyer, but I'm not really in the mood to have sex with you right now," she scoffed. "You just spent the last 20 minutes yelling at me."

"I thought you wanted to have a baby," he whispered, stepping toward her.

"Why are you using that excuse?" she scoffed. "You don't want a baby. You don't even want Aaron. I can't imagine what you'd ever do if I got pregnant. You'd probably go running in the oposite direction."

"That's not fair Kate," he said softly. "You're the one who runs remember? And I told you if you want to have a baby we can."

"You're just saying that," she replied. "You just want to get some and the only way you know how is by being a liar."

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked. "Kate, I'm not lying to you. I know how upset you were when you weren't pregnant, and as much as it scares me to death to be a dad...I want to make you happy Kate. And if that means having a baby with you then...ok."

"Eventually," she told him. "But not while Aaron is still so little."

"Oh," he replied. "Well let's practice anyway."

"Stop it," she said pushing him off of her.

"Kate," he started. "I'm sorry. Ok. I'm sorry that I was fighting with you and-but let's not spend the rest of the hour pissed off at each other."

"I'm not having sex with you," she scoffed.

"That's not what I meant," he shook his head. "We can sit together. Or we could talk...anything but sit here being angry."

She looked over at him with a small smirk playing on her lips. She leaned toward him and kissed him softly.

"I'll talk to Hurley and Jack," she sighed. "Maybe we can have a few hours everyday together."

"I like the way you think Freckles," he whispered.

**FLASHFORWARD**

Kate didn't know what to think. He had broken her heart when he refused to stay with her, but it was true that she missed him...she missed him so much.

"We can talk," she whispered. "While Aaron's at school."

"How long is he at school?" he asked.

"For a few hours," she answered.

After Kate took Aaron in to the school Sawyer drove her back to her house. Kate got out of the car and Sawyer followed her. She opened the door and Sawyer pushed her into the house and wrapped his arms around her. He tried kissing her and she shook her head and started pushing him away.

"No," she mumbled. "What are you doing?"

"Kate," he whispered. He looked at her and touched her face. "I love you. I love you and miss you."

"Sawyer, I said we could talk," she sighed. "I'm not-I can't."

"Why?" he asked. He stepped toward her so he was almost standing on her feet. He bent down and kissed her. She began to melt into his arms. Her brain wasn't working. She finally came back to reality and realized that she was giving in. She backed away again and shook her head.

"Don't," she whispered. "Sawyer...why are you here?"

"I told you," he began. "I miss you. I need you back in my life. And I didn't give you the money so you'd take me back, and I didn't-I just miss you. I miss Aaron."

"You miss Aaron?" she asked.

"Well I was sort of his daddy for 3 years," he mumbled.

"He remembers you," she shook her head. "I can't believe he remebers you."

"He was 3," he repeated. "Why wouldn't he remember me? Didn't you ever talk about me?"

"Sawyer you left!" she exclaimed. "You didn't even say goodbye! You just left the rescue boat...you snuck away. You didn't tell me-"

"I know," he interrupted. "I know. And it sucks. I don't blame you for hating me Kate...but I couldn't do it. I couldn't-"

"Couldn't do what?!" she yelled. "You told me you loved me! You told me we'd get married! You told me we'd have a family and you wanted to try to have a baby with me...or was that all just a lie so that I'd sleep with you every night on the island."

"No," he whispered. "I really wanted to believe it. I really wanted to be with you forever, but I just-I got scared Freckles. It was just all too much. I don't do family and marriage."

"You were engaged," she replied. "I saw the engagement announcement in the paper."

"It wasn't real," he answered. "I didn't love her. I love you. I want to try again. I want to get a fresh start. A clean slate."

"Like on 'Little House'?" she said trying not to smile, but not succeeding.

"Yes," he nodded. "I can't live without you...and if you tell me that you felt nothing when I kissed you just now...then I'll leave you alone. I'll leave and I won't come back. But I know there's still something between us."

He was standing close to her again. He put his hands on her back, but didn't kiss her. He was waiting for her to make the next move. Kate sighed and shook her head.

"I can't go through that again Sawyer," she half sobbed. "And I'm not going to do that to Aaron either."

"Ok," he whispered. "I'm just gonna kiss you one more time so I can remember it."

"N-" she began. Before she could get her word out Sawyer pressed his lips against hers. He pushed his tongue into her mouth. She gasped and tried to push him away, but he deepened the kiss. He reached his hand up the back of her shirt. She finally pulled away from him and took a deep breath.

"Just one more question Freckles," he said leaning toward her. "Can you honestly tell me that you didn't miss me?"

"I missed you," she answered softly. "But I'm gonna have to keep missing you...I have-"

"Yeah yeah," he sighed. "You have Aaron to think about. But just so you know...I think everyone deserves a second chance. I'm glad that the jury on your trial gave you your second chance."

She looked after him as he was leaving the house. She knew that she was probably going to end up regretting this forever, but she went after him. She grabbed on to his arm and pulled him back into a kiss. He stepped back into the house and lifted Kate into his arms. He walked to the steps and walked up the stairs. He set her down and looked at her.

"You lead the way," he said. She took him by the hand and lead him into the bedroom. She lead him over to the bed and pushed him down. She kissed him and sighed deeply. It had been 1 year since she kissed his lips. She missed the feeling of his arms around her. Suddenly he stopped and looked at her.

"I have to tell you something," he mumbled.

**FLASHFORWARD OVER**

"I love you so much," Sawyer said touching her face.

"I know," she whispered. "I love you too. I can't wait to marry you."

The more Kate talked about getting married the more it terrified Sawyer. He wasn't lying when he said that he was in love with her. He was totally in love, but the idea of commitment and marriage scared him. The fact that he was only going to be with Kate for the rest of his life was fine...but it was the going back home and getting a real job that scared him. He had been a con man for over 10 years.

His silence made Kate somewhat nervous. They were alone...and they had a few more minutes before Hurley would bring Aaron back. She put her arms around him and leaned forward to kiss him.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Nothing," he answered.

"You don't really want to marry me do you?" she asked. "You want to be free of me when we leave the island."

"No," he shook his head. "That's not it...it's just-it's scary to think about leaving. We've been on this island for almost 5 months. I don't get why you want to go back...this is home now. This tent...us. It's home. What's the point of going back?"

"I dunno," she shrugged. "Maybe so the baby doesn't have to grow up on an island."

"He was born here," Sawyer argued. "What's the difference?"

"I told Claire I'd take care of him."

"OK ok," he sighed. "When we get rescued...that's when we'll talk about being a real family...but until then Freckles, let's just be happy and be together."

"Alright," she sighed. She wasn't exactly happy about it, but it was a start. She wished that he hadn't told her he would marry her at all. At least then she wouldn't feel so stupid now.

**FLASHFORWARD**

"I have to tell you something," his words scared her, but she didn't want to ruin the moment between them. She shook her head and kissed his mouth again. She rolled on top of him and started kissing him deeper. He couldn't take it and decided he would tell her after. As they moved together it was like nothing had changed. He was so sweet to her and moved so slowly and carefully. He knew that he was probably going to hurt her emotionally soon so he had to be gentle with her body.

They lay together and Kate sighed in contentment. He unwrapped his arms from her and looked at her with an almost pained expression. Kate knew there was something wrong.

"Ok," she sighed. "What do you have to tell me?"

"I wish you would have let me tell you before," he mumbled. "I forgot how perfect we were together. I forgot how complete you make me feel Kate. I don't know how I forgot, and I really thought I would be able to do this, but I can't...not even to save you."

"Sawyer what the hell are you talking about?" she asked.

"I'm supposed to take your money and leave you," he whispered. "You were supposed to be an easy target...I know how to make you give in."

"So all those things you said to me-" she started talking, and both her eyes became wet with tears.

"No!" he exclaimed and sighed. "No...I meant everything I said Kate. That's the problem. And Hibbs is gonna kill you if I don't give him your money...But I can't-I can't do it."

Kate put her hands to her face and sighed to herself. She got out of the bed and shook her head.

"I'm an idiot Sawyer. A real idiot," she scoffed. "I really thought that we could have something special this time."

"We can," he whispered. "That's why I told you...I couldn't lie to you."

"You couldn't lie?" she chuckled. He pulled her back into the bed and looked at her seriously.

"I'm not giving him your money. I still have 5 months to give him the money. I'll figure out something else," he answered.

"How much do you owe him?" she asked.

"He'll be expecting over half," he replied. "But I changed my mind Freckles. The minute you brought me up here. The minute we kissed again. I really need you in my life...and that's not a lie. I need you."

"I need you too," she sobbed. She kissed him softly and then looked at the clock. "I have to go get Aaron."

She wiped her cheeks and stood back up. He stood up too and stepped toward her.

"What are we gonna do?" he asked.

"We're gonna do this slowly James," she said quietly.

"Well I don't really call what we just did taking it slowly," he answered. "And I know that I shouldn't even ask this, but I kinda don't have anywhere to stay."

"You can stay in the guest room," she sighed. "But I still don't want Aaron getting confused...and he still comes into my room at night when he has a nightmare. I can't have him finding you in here."

"We slept in each others arms for 3 years with him laying right next to us," he argued. "I really don't think-"

"We're doing this my way or not at all Sawyer," she interrupted. He nodded and stepped toward her. He kissed her on the nose.

"Ok," he whispered.

"I have to go get Aaron," she said.

"Can I come?" he asked. She nodded and they walked back down the stairs. Kate opened the door and Karen was standing in front of her holding Aaron who was sleeping on her shoulder.

"Karen?" Kate asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Aaron's school called me...I was the second emergency number. He's not feeling good."

Kate closed her eyes. She hadn't even heard the phone ring. Kate held out her arms and took Aaron from the nanny's arms.

"Hey baby," she said quietly. "Are you ok?"

"My tummy hurts."

"Ok," she nodded. "Let's get you up to your room then."

Kate walked up the stairs carrying Aaron. Sawyer walked behind them and Kate turned around and shook her head. Sawyer kept following them. When Kate got to the top of the steps she turned around and looked at him.

"Just give me a few minutes ok?" she asked.

"Can Sayer come too momma?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah," she sighed. Kate carried Aaron to his bed and set him down.

"Go mommy," he said. "Sayer."

"Sawyer's right here," Kate replied. Sawyer walked over to the bed and sat on the floor.

"Will you read me a story?" Aaron asked.

"Sure," Sawyer nodded. Kate looked slightly annoyed but she left the room. Sawyer looked at the blonde haired kid. Even though he wasn't his kid, he looked kinda like him. Sawyer read one story and then left to get Kate.

"He's sleepin'," Sawyer said. Kate looked at him slightly in shock.

"He's already sleeping?" she asked. "It takes me forever to get him to fall asleep."

"I guess Aaron missed my voice just as much as you missed me," he replied stepping toward her. She looked at him and felt the small goosebumps make their way to the surface. She knew how he could make her feel. How he had always made her feel. He made her feel like she was worth something. He didn't treat her like an idiot...he always told her exactly what was on his mind too, which sometime hurt to hear, but which was usually true. She was still afraid of what might happen if she stayed with him. He could still hurt her. He could still be trying to con her.

**FLASHBACK OVER**

It had been another month and a half. Sawyer and Kate had time together alone every day. Sometimes it was at night and sometimes in the middle of the day. And every so often they'd have the entire night together. Kate thought she might be pregnant. She wasn't sure.

Kate was now holding Aaron who was smiling up at her. He reached out and grabbed at her face. Kate smiled at the little child in her arms. He already had grown so much from the tiny baby. She remembered helping Claire give birth and it brought tears to her eyes. Sawyer came up in front of her and looked at her.

"Hey," she whispered and smiled up at him.

"How's Aaron?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"He's great," she sniffled.

"Are you ok?" he questioned.

"Do you have any pregnancy tests left over?" she asked.

"Actually," he smirked. "I found this in the hatch and thought it might come in handy someday."

"OK," she sighed. "I just have a quick question before I go use this...why the hell didn't you give this to me the first time I thought I might be pregnant?"

"I dunno," he shrugged. "But it's a good thing I didn't."

Kate had been gone for almost 10 minutes. He knew that it didn't take that long for her to take a pregnancy test. Aaron wasn't sleeping, but he was laying on the small makeshift bed and looked content. Sawyer picked him up and carried him over to where there was a small group of people gathered.

"Hey," Sawyer said to Jack. "Can you hold him for a sec?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "What's going on?"

"Nothin'," he responded. "I'm just gonna go find Kate."

"You won't have to look very hard," Jack said pointing down the beach. Kate had her head resting on her knees. "I was actually about to go talk to her."

Sawyer nodded a small thanks at Jack and walked down to where Kate was sitting. He sat down next to her and could hear the familiar sniffling and soft sobbing. He stayed quiet and put his hand on her back. She took a deep breath and turned toward him.

"I'm not," she said softly.

"I kinda figured that out," he mumbled. He gently wiped her nose with his hand and kissed her on the lips. "It's gonna be alright Freckles...and besides, you said that you wanted to wait till Aaron was a little older right?"

"Yeah," she whispered. "I know. I just wish that we had something that will connect us forever."

"We _are_ connected forever Freckles," he replied. "First when that damn plane crashed...then when we were captured and kept in those damn cages...and now, most importantly...Kate you're my first love. I've never told anyone that I've loved them and actually meant it except with you."

"You're right," she nodded. "Of course you're right."

"I know," he smiled. "I'm always right...and it's good to be right Kate."

**A/N: OK...so this is rapidly going to come to an end. I will probably do one more chapter. I hope that you keep reading, and I hope you review this chapter! Oh...and I read this article in the TV guide and it was the actors of Lost asking the writers questions. And one of the questions was if it was Jack's turn with Kate now...and the answer was that Jack and Kate have a complicated relationship (or something along those lines), but that this season Kate and Sawyer are far from over. It made me very happy. :)...Skate lives!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: OK, so this chapter jumps ahead a lot, and then the rest of it will be FLASHFORWARD**

It had been 1 year. Aaron was learing to walk and talk. The first time he called Kate momma she cried. He hadn't called Sawyer dada yet, but that was about to change.

Kate was walking up to the tent with Aaron in her arms. They had just gone for a swim in the ocean. Kate held on to Aaron tightly in the water, but he was brave and kept trying to get away from her. She had wrapped him up in a towel and put him on the airplane seat next to Sawyer.

"You guys have a good time in the water?" Sawyer asked.

"Yeah," Kate said. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you goin'?" he asked.

"I'm gonna go see if Jack has any asprin."

"I got some in the tent Freckles," he told her. She shook her head and walked away.

"Momma!" Aaron said. He stood up and watched her leaving. He started sobbing and sat down in the sand in front of Sawyer. Sawyer grumbled to himself and put his book down. He picked up Aaron and set him on his lap.

"Momma will be back in a minute," Sawyer whispered. He still thought it was weird that he was reffering to Kate as momma. He knew that Kate felt like his mother, and she certainly was very good with Aaron, but it was still weird to hear the little boy call her momma. Aaron leaned against Sawyer's chest and put his thumb in his mouth.

"Dada," he whispered.

"What'd you say?" Sawyer asked. Aaron was still crying a little bit, but he was already going to sleep and didn't seem to hear Sawyer.

When Kate came back Sawyer knew something was wrong...more than just her headache. He was still holding Aaron and looked at her.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," she whispered. "I just want to leave. I want to get my life back."

"Your life as a fugitive?" he questioned with a smile.

"Why the hell do you do that?" she asked. "Why do you always make a joke of everything. I just want to-I want to be able to sleep in a bed-"

"Well we could be sleeping in a bed Kate, if you had stayed with me at Othersville."

"That was a freaking year ago!" she yelled. "I'm sorry if I ruined your plans and I didn't stay with you, but personally I'm glad about it. We've been so great lately. We haven't been fighting, and we really do love each other."

"Yeah," he nodded. "I love you Kate...but if it's gonna be like this every month when you're not pregnant-"

"Whoa where did that come from?" she asked.

"Well I can tell somethin' is buggin' you and I'm just assuming-"

"Well you know what they say when you assume," she scoffed.

"Fine," he sighed. "Then are you pregnant?"

"No," she mumbled. He threw his hands up in the air and nodded. She took Aaron from Sawyer's lap and sighed softly. He looked at her and reached over to touch her face.

"I'm sorry ok," he shook his head. "Don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad," she answered. He wasn't entirely sure that he believed her, but he was going to take it for now.

"Aaron called me dada," he told her.

"What?" she asked, changing her mood and smiling widely. "He did! That's awesome."

"I'm gonna teach him the word Sawyer tomorrow," he chuckled.

"You want your son calling you Sawyer?" she asked.

"Kate, he's not my son," Sawyer replied.

"James," she started slowly. "You've been like his dad for more than a year. It's no wonder that he's calling you dada. I'd kinda be worried if he wasn't."

"I know," he mumbled. "But I still think that the word dada sounds weird."

"The first time he called me momma I cried," she laughed back.

"Yeah...I was there remember?" he asked. "But it still sounds weird."

"Yeah," she nodded. "I guess it does."

2 years later

Kate walked over to the helicopter. She was holding on to Aaron's hand. Sawyer and Kate still spent time alone together most days, but it wasn't the same. They had begun to drift apart. Over the past 3 years they fought more and more. Kate didn't have any more pregnancy scares, which she knew relieved Sawyer, but it upset her. Kate lifted Aaron up and set him on the floor of the helicopter. She started hoisting herself up and Sawyer put his hands on her waist to help her. She looked down at him and waited for him to follow. He backed away and looked at her with a small frown.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Nothing," he shrugged.

"Aren't you coming?" she questioned.

"I'll come on the next trip," he answered. "Jack will keep you safe."

"Stay up here sweetie," Kate said to Aaron.

"Sayer coming!" he exclaimed.

"Sawyer?" Kate climbed back down and looked at him sadly but almost frightened. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not coming," he shook his head. "You and Aaron will be much better off without me."

"Shut up!" she exclaimed. "Get your ass on the helicopter right now!"

"Alright, alright," he said putting his hands up in defense. During the helicopter ride, and then the boat ride Kate held Aaron on her lap. He fell asleep on the boat and Kate glared hard at Sawyer.

"What the hell was that?" she whispered loudly.

"Don't wake him up," Sawyer whispered back.

"I don't care," she said a little louder this time. "What the hell were you doing? Why weren't you going to come."

"What's the point Kate?" he asked.

"I thought we were going to be a family when we got home," she said softly. He voice was no longer angry, but this time it was sad and hurt.

"Kate, I said I was going to think about it," he told her. "I'm never going to be father of the year-"

"I'm not asking you to," she argued.

"What are you asking then," he sighed. "If you want to get married-"

"I just want to be with you Sawyer," she replied. "If you don't want to be married, then we don't have to be...as long as we're just together."

When the boat docked Sawyer got off before it was even fully stopped. He didn't run, but he walked quietly through the crowds of people. He didn't say anything to Kate...he regreted it somewhat. He loved Kate. He had actually found love. He got lost on a damn island, but it was the place where he felt the most at home and at peace. He would have swam all the way back to the island if he could. Kate sobbed in the police car. She had been arrested almost as soon as she stepped off the boat. She wanted to be able to hug Sawyer goodbye. She wasn't crying because she got caught, but she was crying that Sawyer had left, and that she was now going to be without Aaron till she could get out. She was thankful that her lawyer made a good deal with the courts so she could go home and be with Aaron during her trial.

**FLASHFORWARD-The same day from the previous Flash...the rest of the story will take place in this time frame so I'm not going to write flashforward anymore**.

Kate was tossing and turning in her bed. Usually she slept well. The first few weeks after they had been rescued was tough. She didn't like sleeping alone, but she grew acustomed to it. Now though...with Sawyer just down the hall...it kept her awake. She rolled over and hugged the pillow she was holding closer. She imagined it was him but it wasn't the same. The pillow didn't hug back. The pillow didn't play with her hair or tangle it's legs with hers. The pillow did however smell like Sawyer which made her feel a little better. She breathed in deep and closed her eyes tighter. She wished with all her might that Sawyer was laying next to her. She felt someone crawl into bed next to her. It wasn't big enough to be Sawyer. She turned over and Aaron was looking back at her.

"Hey," she whispered. "You ok?"

"Where's Sawyer?" he asked. It was the first time ever that Aaron pronounced Sawyer's name correctly. She looked down at him and smiled gently.

"He's in the guest room," Kate told him.

"Why isn't he in here with you momma?" Aaron questioned.

"Because," she began. "He's not gonna sleep in here with me right now."

"But why?" he asked. "Sawyer said he loves you and me. He gonna be my daddy again?"

Kate closed her eyes. She hated to break the 4 year old's heart. She moved out of the bed and picked him up. She carried him back to his room and put him back to bed. When she was walking back to her room she bumped into Sawyer who was coming back from the bathroom.

"Hey," he whispered. She was crying already. She quickly wiped her face but it was too late. Sawyer had seen it. He reached out and put his hand on her damp face. She took a deep breath

"Aaron wants to know if you're gonna be his daddy again," she whispered.

"Well that ain't up to me Freckles," he told her.

"Yes it is," she sighed. "I can't tell you how to live your life Sawyer-"

"Yes you can," he whispered. He stepped toward her. "You've always had that power over me...you can tell me what to do."

"Well then how come when I told you we should get married you ran?" she asked.

"Dammit Kate that was over a year ago!" he yelled.

"Shh!" she said. She dragged him into her bedroom and shut the door softly. "If you wake up Aaron-"

"Ok, I'm sorry," he sighed. "Listen to me...if you want me to stay then I will. If you want me to leave I'm gone tomorrow...or tonight...or I can take a step toward you, and kiss you."

Kate looked at him. She hated how she could go from wanting him to leave and then back to wanting him to wrap himself in her arms and throw her on the bed. She took a small step toward him and kissed him. She walked with him toward the bed. He fell on top of her and kissed her harder. His hands started up the back of her shirt. Part of him expected her to push his hands away but she didn't. She rolled over on top of him and stopped the kiss.

"You can't stay in here," she whispered. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ok," he said with a nod. "Goodnight Freckles."

"No," she shook her head. "You can't stay in here, but I need you to. I can't sleep."

"Do you want me to leave when you fall asleep then?" he asked.

"No," she smiled. She kissed him and pushed him back down so he was laying down. She crawled over him and settled into his arms. She felt safe.

The next morning Sawyer woke up and went back to his room. He got there just in time to hear his phone ringing. He quickly picked it up, but wasn't very eager to hear what the person on the other end had to say.

"Hibbs," he mumbled.

"You got her?" Hibbs asked. Sawyer sighed soflty and nodded, knowing full well that Hibbs couldn't see him.

"Yeah," Sawyer said. "I'm in her house right now."

"Great," Hibbs replied. "Cuz I'm gonna need the money sooner."

"How much sooner?" he asked, his heart beginning to pound in his chest.

"A month," he responded.

"It might take longer than that Hibbs," Sawyer sighed.

"Well you're already sleeping there...how hard can it be? You told me that you didn't love her."

"Yeah," Sawyer answered. "Well I'm gonna have to convince her to give me her money...but look...I gotta go. She's gonna be awake any minute."

"You screw me over Sawyer and I will kill her," Hibbs said. "I know that the little bitch means nothing to you, but I have a feeling if she's dead it'll be worse for you than anything else...and her little boy-"

"Ok!" Sawyer yelled. "I'll get you your damn money. I got her right where I want her...she'll never see it coming."

Sawyer hung up the phone and turned around to see Kate standing in the doorway. She was frowning and had her arms crossed over her chest.

**A/N: OK...I know this was kinda short. I'm going to do one or two more chapters. I'm sorry that this chapter went so quickly, but there was only so much fluffy Skate stuff I could do for on the island stuff. I was really just not thinking of any good ideas. I hope that you read on and finish the last chapter. It'll probably be posted in a couple days. The reason I'm ending it so soon is because I want to end it while it's still good...I don't want to wait till it's weak and not good...ha. Anyway pleaase review**!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ok...well I thought of a few more ideas so I'm not sure how much longer I'm gonna make it, but it will be somewhat longer than I anticipated.**

Kate continued to stare at Sawyer with her arms across her chest. He would have preferred if she ran from the room so he at least could know what her reaction was.

"Lemme guess," she started. "You were on the phone with your boss and you didn't mean anything you just said to him?"

"Freckles-" he said.

"No," she shook her head. "I should have trusted my instincts. I can't have you around Aaron. Not if-"

"He's gonna kill you," Sawyer interrupted. He stepped toward her and put his hands on her face. "If I don't do this...if I don't get him 5 million dollars in a month then he's gonna kill you...and he's gonna hurt Aaron. I can't let that happen."

"Then take the money Sawyer!" she exclaimed. "Go to the bank right now...and get the money...do it!"

"Ok," he whispered. "But if I do that...are you gonna kick me out? Are we going to be done? I have to protect you Kate."

"Then why the hell did you come back?" she asked. "We had a good thing going on here...just me and Aaron."

"Because Kate," he sighed. "He is a very powerful, persuasive man...he can make me do anything. He threatened you and me and Aaron...so I had to come back."

Kate stepped toward him and looked at him seriously. She put her hands on the back of his neck and then her serious look turned into a look of curiosity. She leaned toward his lips and was almost touching them.

"If you're lying to me," she whispered. "I will make sure you suffer until your last breath."

"Ok," he nodded. "I hear you."

She closed the gap and kissed him softly at first, but then deeper. Suddenly it was as if she couldn't contain herself anymore. She pushed against him and fell onto the bed, which they missed entirely and were on the floor. Kate tore her small tank top off. She hadn't been wearing a bra since she just woke up and she wasn't wearing pants either. Sawyer wasn't wearing a shirt either...just his boxers. Kate parted from his lips and breathed in deep.

"Mommy!" she heard Aaron calling her. She sighed deeply, but didn't get off of Sawyer.

"Shouldn't you-" Sawyer began, but before he could finish the sentence Kate quickly stood up and shut the door and locked it.

"He'll be fine," she breathed. She helped Sawyer stand and they went back to the bed. This time they crawled on it and were immediately in each other's arms. Kate seemed completely lost to what was happening in the room and couldn't even hear Aaron crying for her. Sawyer was hearing him, but being in Kate's arms was more important to him...until he could hear pounding on his door.

"Mommy!" Aaron screamed. "Mommy!"

Kate finally sat up and sighed deeply. She wasn't actually naked yet, but she was in the process of moving out of her underwear.

"We can't keep doing this," she whispered to Sawyer. "My mind isn't clear when it comes to you...I-"

"Kate," he started. "Dump me later...go take care of baby Huey."

She smiled and chuckled at him. She took the robe off the back of the door. It was Sawyer's robe, but it was the only thing that could cover her quickly. She opened the door and Aaron stood in front of her in tears.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly. She picked him up and he sobbed against her. She rubbed his back and kissed him on the cheek. "Hey sweetie...what's the matter?"

"You were gone!" he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "You're ok now."

"I'm hungry momma," he told her.

"Ok," she nodded. "Let's go get you some breakfast then."

"Sawyer too!" he exclaimed.

"I'll be down in a little bit," Sawyer replied. "I need to go take a cold shower."

Kate gave him a small smirk, as Sawyer quickly went into the bathroom. She wasn't sure if he was being serious, or just trying to make her laugh, but whatever it was, it worked. She carried Aaron down the stairs and then set him down. They walked into the kitchen and the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Aaron exclaimed. Kate followed the energetic 4 year old to the front door and helped him open the door. There was a man standing in front of her who she didn't recognize. She kept the screen door shut for a small superficial barrier between them.

"Can I help you?" Kate asked.

"Momma who is that?" Aaron questioned.

"I don't know buddy," Kate answered.

"Mommy," he whispered and gestured her to come closer to him. She bent down and looked at the little boy.

"What?" she asked.

"My teacher said it's bad to open the door to strangers."

"You're right," she nodded. "Why don't you go to the kitchen sweetie? I'll be right there."

"Ok," he answered.

"Who are you?" Kate asked standing back up and staring at the man.

"I could be completely harmless, and I could be very bad for you and your son," he answered her.

"Ok," she said shaking slightly.

"Is your husband home?" he asked. Sawyer was walking down the stairs as he heard the man. It wasn't a voice he recognized. He decided not to take a shower, because he was going to suggest it as a morning activity for him and Kate to do together after Aaron was gone at preschool.

"Who's at the door baby?" Sawyer called. Kate knew now that it wasn't a person that Sawyer knew. She knew that it most likely wasn't his boss. She didn't know whether that eased her mind more, or made her more frightened. Sawyer came up behind her and put a soft hand on her back. His words from the island re-entered her mind. _I'll keep you safe_. She always felt safe with him, and she was glad that he was there now.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"You're Kate Austen right?" he questioned her. "From the oceanic 815 survivors?"

"Yes," she answered with a trembling voice.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "And you're one too!"

"Yeah," Sawyer mumbled.

"Is it true that the two of you had a romance on the island?" he asked. "And that's how you have the baby right? What was his name?"

"None of your business," Sawyer said through his teeth. "You better leave right now before we call the cops...and believe me...they know us well."

"You won't want to be doing that," the man said pulling out a gun.

"Kate," Sawyer started. "Get out of here. Take the baby and go."

"What?" she asked. "No."

"Do it Kate," he replied.

"Ma'am if you leave...you're not going to make it out of your driveway. Now let me in the house or your hero gets a bullet in the head. Kate backed away from the door and the man let himself in the house.

"What do you want from us?" she asked with her voice squeaking from the lump that was rising.

"Well," he started. "I'm kinda broke...and I heard that out of all the survivors...you've made the most money. What with your mom dying and leaving you all the insurance money...I need some money to pay back some of my debts. So you're going to give me yours."

"What?" she questioned. "No! You don't even know me...why the hell would I give you money?"

"Because I've got the gun sweetcheeks."

"OK," she whispered. "Do what ever you want with me...just don't hurt my son."

"I want your money," he told her.

"How much of it?" she breathed.

"She asks how much," he laughed. "You're a funny lady Ms. Austen...all of it."

"You want all of my money?" she asked. "Why?"

"Told ya," he began. "I owe a lot of money to some people."

"What if I don't?" she inquired.

"Well like I said," he started. "I've got the gun...it's your decision, but I have the gun."

"Freckles," Sawyer whispered. "It's gonna be ok. We'll go get him the money."

"Ok," she nodded. "Ok."

Tears were beginning to form in her eyes. She began to walk back into the house.

"I'll stay here with-" she began.

"No you're gonna come with me sweetheart," the man began. "Your boyfriend can stay here, but you're coming with me."

"It's ok Freckles," Sawyer said stepping toward her. "It's gonna be ok. I'll make sure of it."

"Ok," she whispered. He stepped even closer and gave her a small kiss on the lips. She turned her head, not wanting the man to see them kissing. She walked out of the door with the man. Sawyer went into the kitchen where Aaron was sitting at the table. He looked up when he heard the floor creak.

"Sawyer," he said softly. "Where's mommy?"

"Mommy had to go do some errands, she'll be right back," Sawyer told him.

"Mommy!" he screamed. Sawyer jumped at the loud scream that came out of Aaron. He shook his head.

"She'll be right back," Sawyer replied.

"But she knows how to make cereal!" he yelled.

"Well hey, I'm sure I can figure it out," Sawyer argued. "How hard could it be?"

"You don't know how!" he exclaimed.

"Which kind do you like?" Sawyer asked. Aaron stayed quiet and crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly. "Ok fine...I'll just make it for you my own way. You won't tell me how."

Sawyer stood up and started opening the cupboards. The cupboards were all filled with dishes and everything except for the cereal. Aaron lifted his hands to his mouth and started giggling. Sawyer looked back at Aaron.

"You wanna tell me where the cereal is?" Sawyer asked.

"I want mommy!" Aaron yelled, realizing that he was smiling. He ran out of the room and up the stairs. Sawyer sighed to himself and continued to search the house for food to eat. He found a box of pancake mix and decided that he would make pancakes for himself, and possibly Kate for when she got home. He was nervous about her being alone with that man, but he didn't want to make matters worse.

* * *

Kate drove to the bank in silence. She tried not to show her fear, but she was sure that it wasn't working. The man was looking at her and it was making her uncomfortable. She looked directly at the road and didn't look over at the man.

"You nervous?" he asked her.

"What do you think?" she sighed. She didn't say anything else on the way to the bank. He watched her at the bank counter from the car. She told the bank that she wanted to close the account and take the money. It took forever to get the bank manager to approve it. She was nervous, but she tried not to show it. When she got back to the car she handed the man the bag full of money. He took it in his hands and smiled widely.

"Can I go now?" she asked.

"Take me back to my car and you're free."

When Kate got back home, she walked through the door and walked into the kitchen. Sawyer was sitting at the kitchen table with a mug of coffee. He was staring into the mug and looked scared.

"I'm back," she whispered.

"Are you ok?" he asked quickly. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her. She nodded and hugged him back. She sniffled and backed away from him.

"Where's Aaron?" she asked.

"He's up in his room," Sawyer answered. "He didn't want me to make him breakfast because I don't know how."

"Yeah," she sighed. "I probably should have told you how before I left."

"Well," he replied. "You were a little pre-occupied...you're forgiven. So he took all of it?"

"Yep," she nodded. "I had about 7.5 million."

"I'm sorry Kate," he shook his head.

"Can you go get Aaron?" she asked. "I'm gonna make him his breakfast."

"Does he like pancakes?" Sawyer asked. He pointed at the table and she saw the stack of pancakes. There was a small bowl of strawberries and a can of spray whipped topping sitting on the table.

"Strawberries," she whispered. "I buy them once a week and think of you."

"I buy Dharma fish biscuits," he smiled. He stepped toward her and kissed her softly and gently. "You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "But what are we gonna do about your boss?"

"I don't know," he shook his head. "But I'm not letting him come near you. I love you Kate."

"I love you too James," she responded.

"I have to leave," he said.

"What?" she asked. "Why?"

"I have to leave," he repeated. "It's not safe. He'll find us."

"Doesn't he already know where I live?" she asked. "He can come kill me any time he wants. And I don't want you to leave me here to fend for myself. I want you to keep me safe. Remember? You told me you'd keep me safe...and I thought that meant something."

"It did," he answered. "Of course I meant it. Of course I'll keep you safe Freckles."

"I'm gonna go get Aaron," she replied.

"No I'll g-"

"Stay here," she interrupted.

He sat down at the table. He picked up a strawberry and turned it over in his fingers. He never really liked fruit, but he liked the strawberry taste on Kate's lips when he kissed her. He at the strawberry and then looked up when he saw Kate and Aaron entering the room.

"You like pancakes?" Sawyer asked Aaron.

"No!" he yelled.

"Aaron," Kate sighed. "Don't yell at him. He was very nice and made us breakfast. We're gonna eat it."

"I don't want it!"

"It's ok," Sawyer shrugged. "You can make him his normal breakfast. And I can learn so if I'm ever here alone I can know how to make him his breakfast."

Kate stood up and brought 3 different kinds of cereal back to the table. She poured them all in the bowl evenly and then Aaron started mixing it together with his fingers. Sawyer looked at him and let out a chuckle. Kate looked at him with a small smile.

"Ok," Kate said. "Hands out...milk."

"No milk today mommy," he shook his head.

"Ok," she replied. "No milk, then no cereal."

She picked up the bowl and looked at him sternly. He crossed his arms. Sawyer was amused by the fact that Aaron's attitude was as stubborn as Kate's. Aaron and Kate looked at each other and neither looked like they were going to back down anytime soon. They were having a standoff. Kate raised her eyebrows.

"Sawyer," Aaron started. "Can I have some cereal?"

"You better ask your momma," Sawyer answered. "I think you better listen to her."

"No!" he exclaimed. "I don't like milk!"

"Well your momma knows what's best for you," he told him. "And if you don't mind her-"

Sawyer stopped talking and got up. He left the room leaving both Kate and Aaron confused. Kate set the bowl down in front of Aaron and decided that just this once he could have the cereal dry. She walked after Sawyer and found him sitting on the steps leading upstairs.

"What was all that about?" she asked.

"I sounded just like him," Sawyer said in awe at himself. "I sounded just like my daddy."

Kate sat down next to him and took his hand in hers. He sighed softly and let go of her hand.

"Do you think that maybe it's because you know how to be a good dad?" she asked. "I mean maybe-maybe it's a sign."

"I was about to say 'if you don't mind your momma I'm gonna whip you'," he scoffed. "I don't have the right to whip him...he ain't my kid."

"Plus, we don't do spankings in this house," she told him.

"Ok, then what do you do," he asked.

"We do...no breakfast, or go to your room for a few minutes."

"How many?" he scoffed. "Cuz I'm sure it works great."

"It does!" she exclaimed. "I tell him that if he doesn't behave himself he has to go to his room for 4 whole minutes. To a 4 year old that's a lifetime."

Sawyer looked at her and leaned toward her. He didn't kiss her, but he rested his forehead against hers. She looked into his eyes and waited for him to speak. She could always tell when he was about to say something profound or interesting, but she could also tell when he was about to make a joke. She wasn't sure what he was going to say this time.

"I'll keep you safe Freckles," he whispered. "You and baby Huey."

"Thank you," she said wrapping her arms around him. He rubbed the back of her head with his hand. They were both reminded of when she came back to the beach with Jack. Sawyer let go first, only to be pulled right back into a kiss. Kate stood up while still kissing him.

"I better go check on Aaron," she whispered. Sawyer nodded and stayed where he was sitting. Kate walked into the kitchen and glanced back at Sawyer who was watching her leave.

_What the hell was he going to do now?_ Hibbs would soon find out that Kate's fortune was gone...he would surely blame Sawyer. He would hurt Sawyer by hurting Kate, and then Sawyer would be in for it too.

That night Kate still decided it would probably be best if they didn't sleep in the same bed. Kate was laying awake in her bed. She suddenly and quickly threw her blanket off of her. She walked quickly into the hallway and toward Sawyer's room. She opened the door slowly and found Sawyer propped up in bed reading.

"Well hey there Freckles," he grinned. Again she was reminded of the island...of when she went to tell Sawyer that she was being banished. Apparently he was reminded of that too. "Locke banish you again?"

She chuckled and went toward the bed. He set the book down and took off his glasses which were sleek and not taped in the middle. They were plain wire rimmed glasses that made him look studious, but Kate preferred the makeshift ones from the island.

"New glasses?" she asked.

"Well," he shrugged. "I kept my old ones for sentimental value. Come 'ere."

She sat down on the bed and he pulled her on top of him. She thought that he was going to try to kiss her, but he instead wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead.

"I will Kate," he said.

"You will what?" she asked, sitting up slightly on his chest.

"Keep you safe," he whispered pushing her hair behind her ear. "I'm not gonna let Hibbs come anywhere near you or the little man."

Kate leaned down and kissed his lips. She ran her fingers down toward his pants. He sat up just enough to remove his own shirt and then laid back down. They continued to kiss with Kate on top, but suddenly Kate was flipped over and Sawyer took control. He kissed her mouth and waited for her to return the passion. She quickly did and then they both heard a tiny knock at the door.

"Sawyer?" Aaron's voice said on the other side. Kate sighed an apology and was thankful that they were both still dressed for the most part. Sawyer got up off of Kate and walked toward the door. Sawyer opened the door and the small blonde boy looked up at him with tears in his eyes.

"What happened?" Sawyer asked softly.

"I had a bad dream and my mommy is gone again."

Kate sat up and walked toward the little boy. She picked him up and held him with her arms wrapped around him.

"I'm sorry baby," she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"Mommy is this your new room?" he asked. Kate looked back at Sawyer slightly concerned about how to answer the complicated question.

"Naw," Sawyer shook his head. "I was just tellin' her a bedtime story."

Kate smiled at the sweetness that Sawyer used. He walked up behind her and put a reassuring hand on her back. She wanted to shove the little boy out of the room and jump into Sawyer's arms, but she contained herself.

"Sawyer will you read me a story?" he asked.

"Sure," he said matter-of-factly. "Why not?"

Kate carried him back to his room and set him down on the bed. She sat down in the chair in the room, and Sawyer sat on the floor in front of the bed. He read Cat in the Hat, which was Aaron's favorite. Kate was resting her head on her hand, listening to Sawyer's southern drawl. Aaron corrected Sawyer a few times telling him he had to use different voices for all the characters. This amused Kate more than anything. Sawyer used a high pitched voice for the cat. It made Kate laugh out loud until he gave her a hard look. When the book was finished Aaron was almost asleep.

"Hugs," he whispered sleepily. Sawyer bent down and hugged the little boy. Aaron woke up more and sat up.

"What?" Sawyer asked.

"You don't hug like mommy," he told him.

"Well sorry," Sawyer shrugged. "My arms are bigger."

"But she hugs tighter," Aaron said.

"It's true," Kate stated, raising her eyebrows. "You hugged like a girl."

Sawyer nodded and hugged the little boy tighter. Aaron smiled when they parted.

"Gooder," he said. "Mommy you teach him to hug gooder."

"Better," Kate corrected the child's poor speech. Kate stood up from her comfy spot in the chair and went to hug the little boy. "I'm gonna teach him to hug better. Goodnight sweetie."

"Mommy will you be in Sawyer's room?" he asked. His curiosity and innocence made both the adults smile.

"Would that be ok with you?" Kate asked Aaron.

"Hey," Sawyer started. "Maybe I don't want you in there."

"Ok then," she responded. "I guess I'll be in my room."

"Sawyer," Aaron started. "Mommy missed you."

Kate looked at Sawyer again and then back at Aaron. She laid him down and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well you did!" Aaron exclaimed. "She said she loves you."

"I love her too," Sawyer said taking Kate by the hand. "I love your mommy very much."

"Sawyer's gonna sleep in my room tonight," Kate told the little boy.

"Ok," he nodded. "Can I call Karen?"

"Now?" Kate asked.

"No," he answered. "If I get scared."

"No," Kate chuckled. "Karen's gonna come get you and take you to school in the morning though. She's at home."

"What if I have a bad dream?" he asked.

"Well," she began with a smile. "Then you can come get me and Sawyer. We'll be in my room."

"Promise?" he asked.

"Yes sweetheart," she said, putting her hand on his face. "We'll be in my room I promise."

"Ok," he nodded.

Kate stood up and walked out into the hallway with Sawyer. Sawyer looked at her and intertwined his fingers in hers. They walked into her room. He stopped when they went into her room. She reached her hand behind him and locked the door.

"He doesn't like to knock when he needs me," she whispered.

"Kate," he whispered.

"What?" she asked. "It ain't like we haven't done it before."

"I was just gonna say," he started with a smile. "You are the sexiest woman I've ever laid eyes on."

She heard his throaty chuckle. The same chuckle that he always used when they would kiss. She giggled at the comment and then laughed harder at the sound of his laugh again. It was good to see him smile. She stepped toward him and kissed him. Their lips had barely touched when Sawyer could feel the phone vibrating in his pocket. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the number.

"I gotta-" he started. Kate sighed and crossed her arms. "You know what...he can leave a message."

"No," she shook her head. "Talk to him. Tell him the money's gone...maybe he'll leave us alone."

Sawyer picked up the phone and grumbled into the reciever.

"What?" he asked.

"How's it goin' James?" Hibbs questioned.

"Just fine," Sawyer stated.

"Did you meet my friend?" he asked.

"That was you?" Sawyer scoffed. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"Because I know you James," he sighed. "I knew you weren't going to get the job done. I knew that you were stupid enough to fall back in love with her."

"So what if I did?" he asked.

"Well does she know that you stole her money?" Hibbs asked.

"Well I didn't," Sawyer argued. "Remember, that guy from this morning did."

"Oh," Hibbs began. "But you and Davey are old friends. He was just there to help you. And believe me Sawyer that is what will happen. Kate will think and know that you had everything to do with all of her money disappearing."

"Well I'm going to bed Hibbs," Sawyer scoffed. "I love her, and I'm not gonna let you come anywhere near her."

He hung up the phone and turned back to Kate who was staring at him. She stepped toward him and wrapped her arms around him. He moved his hand into her hair and then leaned in for the kiss. Sawyer moved toward the bed and carefully laid her down onto the bed. He was on top of her and the phone vibrated again. Kate gasped at the feel of it on her leg.

"I'm gonna kill him," he grumbled.

"Shh," she said soothingly. "Just answer it. I got an idea."

He picked up the phone again and grumbled another hello into it.

"What the hell do you think you're doin' hanging up on me James?" he asked.

"Hibbs," he began with a whisper. "You got your money, now just leave us alone. I quit."

"You can't quit," Hibbs told him. "I'm already coming up with another job for you and if you refuse to do it, you're going to really regret it. You and your girlfriend are gonna get it."

Kate noticed the look on Sawyer's face and decided to move her plan into action.

"Baby, come back to bed," she called.

"I will make sure that she thinks you were in on all of it," he began. "You even suggested her as a target. And the last thing that she'll see before she dies is you and she'll hate you."

"I love her," Sawyer whispered. "Please, just leave her alone."

"Damn Sawyer," Hibbs started. "She really did get to you. The little witch has you trapped."

"Well if you put it that way," Sawyer replied. "She's a witch Hibbs. She's bewitched me body and soul."

"You need to lay off the reading James," Hibbs replied. "I think that Jane Austen has turned your brain into mush."

"No," he answered. "That would be Kate Austen. She's turned me into the old softy that you're talking to right now and if you come anywhere near her I will kill you."

Sawyer hung up the phone to Hibbs's creepy laughing. He turned the phone off and put it on the bedside table.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. He looked down at Kate who was looking at him in awe. She reached up and touched his face.

"I've bewitched you?" she asked.

"Freckles," he began. "From the minute that our lips touched for the first time I was completely addicted."

Kate kissed him hard and rolled over on top of him. She was thankful for Sawyer's bare chest. She kissed down his chest and then back up toward his mouth. They quickly stripped down to nothingness. Sawyer moved over her and they both swallowed their breaths and moans. Sawyer continued to love every inch of her body.

Her back was to him. They had both stopped breathing so heavily and were drifting to sleep. Sawyer was more awake than Kate was. He had just quit the only job he had ever known. And he knew that it wasn't going to be as easy as saying 'I quit'. He was going to pay dearly for that. He saw Kate stir slightly. He pulled her toward him with her back still to him. He wrapped both arms around her, holding her as if she was a beloved teddy bear. She bent her head down and kissed his arm, that felt as if it had become another apendage. She wrapped her arms up around his arms.

"I want you to hold me forever James," she whispered.

"That can be arranged Freckles," he replied into her ear.

**A/N: There will be a little more I promise. I'm not sure how much more hehe...famous last words from me :). But I'm glad that there are a few of you who don't want this to end...it's definitely flattering. I worked really hard on this chapter, and I really hope that you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review review review!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Kate woke up to Sawyer's arms wrapped tightly around her. She carefully lifted his arm from around her body. He woke up and tightened his grip on her. She smiled at herself and turned herself over in his arms. 

"Morning," she murmured. She leaned toward him and kissed his lips gently. He sighed into her mouth and rolled over on top of her. She smirked and pushed him up.

"Aaron will be awake any minute," she whispered.

"Well you locked the door last night didn't you?" he asked. "Unless it magically unlocked itself."

"I know-" she nodded. He bent down and kissed her again without letting her finish her sentence. She turned her head, but he followed her movement so their lips continued to touch.

"Sawyer," she mumbled through the kiss.

"Come on," he whispered. "Are you really gonna deny me after all that stuff I told you last night?"

"Sawyer," she repeated. "We had an entire night together. I'm sorry if you're recovered from last night, but I'm not. I'm tired. I'm exhausted. And I have to get Aaron ready for school."

"I thought the nanny was taking him," he argued.

"She is," she nodded. "But I have to get him up and dressed, and make him some breakfast."

"Well when he leaves do you wanna take a shower with me?" he asked with a smile and his eyebrows raised. She smiled at him and he finally let her go. She got out of the bed and walked toward the door. "You gonna answer me Freckles?"

"What was the question?" she chuckled.

"Are we gonna take a shower after the little guy is gone?" he questioned. He got out of the bed and stepped toward her. He put his hands on the back of her neck and pulled her into a kiss. She kissed him back and walked with him back to the bed. She landed on top of him. He wrapped his arms and legs around her to trap her.

"Sawyer," she sighed.

"Hey you brought that one on your self Sweetheart," he told her.

"Well I guess I really can't argue with you there," she shook her head. "But can you please let me up now?"

"Nope," he shook his head and kissed her gently and slowly. Kate smiled through the kiss, but let him continue to kiss her. There was a knock on the door.

"We'll be right out Aaron!" Sawyer yelled.

"Uh, Kate?" Karen's voice said on the other side of the door. Sawyer released Kate and she quickly went to the door.

"Karen," Kate stated, surprised.

"I'm leaving," Karen replied.

"Leaving?" Kate asked. "Where are you going?"

"Taking Aaron to school," Karen said. "Did you forget that I was coming to get him today?"

"No," Kate shook his head. "But why are you taking him so early. School starts at 9:00."

"Yeah," Karen nodded. "It's 8:45."

Kate looked at the clock by her bed and it was not turned on. She walked over to the wall and noticed that it was unplugged. She looked at Sawyer.

"Who's the guy?" Karen asked.

"James, did you unplug the clock?" Kate questioned stepping toward him with a sigh. She didn't seem to hear Karen's question.

"The light from it was keeping me awake," Sawyer argued. Kate sighed again and walked out of the room.

"Is he ok?" Kate asked.

"He's fine Kate," Karen answered. "I'm gonna take him to school now. He actually woke up by himself and got dressed all by himself too. He was playing in his room when I got here."

"Is he still up here?" she questioned.

"Oh yeah," she nodded. "He's in his room."

Kate walked quickly toward the bedroom and picked up the little boy. She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry buddy," she whispered. "Mommy's sorry."

"Why?" he asked.

"I should have made you breakfast," she replied. "I should have helped you get ready for school."

"Nanny Karen is taking me!" he exclaimed. "It's ok. She said we could get doughnuts!"

"Ooh," Kate smiled.

"Is that ok?" Karen asked, slightly concerned.

"Oh yeah," Kate nodded. "Of course. He can have anything he wants today. I love you Aaron."

"I love you too mommy," he answered. "Is Sawyer still here?"

"Yeah," Kate replied. "He's in my room."

"I'm gonna go hug him!" Aaron exclaimed. Kate was slightly apprehensive. She still wasn't sure how Sawyer felt about the little boy; her little boy. Aaron was her son. She thought that Sawyer still had a problem with that. Kate got up and followed Aaron as he ran into her room. Sawyer was in his boxers. He was brushing his teeth when Aaron jumped into his arms. Sawyer took his tooth brush out of his mouth and mumbled a 'howdy'. He set Aaron back down and went to spit the tooth paste into the sink. He walked back into the bedroom from Kate's private bathroom. Aaron held his arms up again.

"Hug Sawyer!" he exclaimed.

"Sweetie leave Sawyer alone," Kate said with a smile. He was incredibly adorable holding the child in his arms.

"It's ok," Sawyer answered. "You all ready for school?"

"Yeah!" Aaron exclaimed. "Sawyer, will you take me tomorrow?"

"You don't have school tomorrow Aaron," Kate replied.

"Oh yeah," he laughed. "Let's go to the park!"

"Well that sounds much better than school anyway," Sawyer said. He finally put Aaron down. Aaron and Karen left the room. Kate heard the door shut and lock and Kate looked at Sawyer with a smirk.

"What?" he asked.

"You're still incredibly adorable with a baby in your arms James," she told him.

"Well he ain't exactly a baby anymore is he?" Sawyer asked.

"It was still really hot to see you with him," Kate smiled.

"So does that mean that you're up to takin' that shower with me?" he asked stepping toward her in a seductive manner. Kate couldn't help herself but chuckle. She put her hand to her mouth to cover the wide grin.

"Ok Tex," she said rolling her eyes. "I'll meet you in there."

Sawyer walked into the bathroom and winked at Kate as he shut the door. Kate sat down on the bed and put her head in her hands. She sighed deeply and thought about the last 48 hours.

She had reconnected with Sawyer. The only guy that she ever cared enough not to run, but who had run from her. When she saw him again all her old feelings came flooding back. She never had a straight head when it came to Sawyer. He made her vision foggy. She could only see him when she was with him. She couldn't let her feelings for Sawyer to get in the way of being a good mom.

Sawyer had been in the bathroom for 5 minutes by himself. He hadn't gotten into the shower yet. He poked his head out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom.

"You comin' Freckles?" he asked. She lifted her head and smiled at him. He noticed that there was something wrong. He walked toward her wearing only his boxers. The sight of him in his boxers still made her blush. He knelt in front of her and waited for her to talk before he said anything.

"I just can't let us get in the way of me taking care of Aaron," she said to him. He nodded and then sat down on the bed next to her.

"You want me to leave?" he asked.

"No," she protested quickly. "Not at all. I want you to stay forever. I want to be with you James. We never actually got our chance...but I can't let all of this get in the way of being a mom. Aaron is my number one priority Sawyer, and the past couple days I've put you ahead of him."

"I don't think that's true Freckles," he shook his head. "Because if you were putting me ahead of Aaron you wouldn't be so worried about it...but right now Aaron ain't here. You got nothin' to worry about. No bad guy is gonna come getcha. I'm right here...and I ain't goin' no where till you tell me to."

She leaned toward him and kissed him softlly, but passionately. He wrapped his arms around her and stood up pulling her with him.

"Now about that shower," he whispered into her mouth. She smiled widely and they made their way into the bathroom.

Kate and Sawyer spent the day together. They sat at the house for most of the day. Sawyer read to her and Kate made them lunch. Aaron was brought home at 2:00. Kate was a little disappointed because she wanted a little more time getting to know Sawyer again, but she was happy to see her son again.

Sawyer's phone started ringing, and he knew that he couldn't ignore it. He went outside and answered it.

"What do you want Hibbs?" he answered.

"James, if you don't want anything to happen to that pretty girl of yours don't talk to me that way," Hibbs snapped. "What I want is for you to get your head out of the clouds and come back to the real world. And in the real world the only thing that matters is money."

"If I do this," Sawyer began in a whisper. "If I do this one more job, will you leave me alone? Will you let me go? Leave Kate alone?"

"It's possible," Hibbs answered. "But I guarantee you that I won't leave you alone till you agree to do it. And come on Sawyer...it's just a girl...she means nothing."

"Ok," he sighed. "One more job...and I'm done."

Sawyer went back inside and saw Kate sitting on the couch with Aaron. He was giggling at her as she tickled him and was singing some sort of song that Sawyer was sure she had made up. He smiled at her and she finally noticed him standing in front of her.

"What's up?" Kate asked.

"Nothin'," he shrugged. "Just finalizing my job coming to an end."

"You're really quitting?" she asked, somewhat shocked, but mostly just happy. He smiled and nodded. She jumped up off the couch and wrapped her arms around him. He held her close and breathed in deep. He was going to meet Hibbs that night after Kate was sleeping.

It was a challenge trying to leave that night. He had his arms around Kate, and her legs were tangled in his. She was so completely content that the last thing he wanted to do was wake her up. He was finally able to untangle their legs. He got out of the bed and she grumbled in her sleep. He was almost to the door when he stepped on the floorboard that creaked.

"Hmm," Kate mumbled. "Where are you going?"

"Bathroom," he whispered. She must have been too tired to really care because she mumbled again and rolled back over. He left the room and walked down the stairs carefully and softly. He opened the front door and was able to get out silently. He listened to the radio loudly on the way to meet Hibbs. He was pissed. He didn't want to do this. He was going to tell Hibbs that he wasn't doing it.

He pulled up to the meeting spot and saw Hibbs's car waiting for him. He got out of his own car and climbed into the front seat of Hibbs's.

"I'm not doing this," he shook his head.

"James, you're stupid," Hibbs replied. "You're really stupid you know that? Do you want your girl to die? Do you want that little boy to die?"

"No," Sawyer mumbled.

"Do you love that girl?" he asked. "Because if you love her, then you will do exactly what I say."

"Ok," Sawyer sighed. "Ok. Ok. Stop threatening her."

"Then stop being stupid," he replied. "Here's her file."

Sawyer took the file and opened it. Margaret Lewis. She was pretty. She was married and her husband had a ton of money. Money that Hibbs wanted.

"Take my money," Sawyer replied. "That damn bank account that I have. Take all of it. There's over a million bucks in that damn account. Take it."

"Well maybe I want to screw with you a little bit," he chuckled. "So...get me this money. And I'll take you up on that million."

"You're doin' this so she'll find out and leave me right?" Sawyer asked. "You won't be happy until everyone around you is miserable. Lemme ask you somethin'. I went to Austrailia to do your dirty work. To kill the man that you didn't have the balls to. You're a coward."

"Oh...that really hurt James," Hibbs said. "But you're still getting me my last 100,000."

As Sawyer drove back to Kate's he worried way more about her waking up and finding out what happened, than anything that Hibbs could do to him. He walked up the front steps and went into the house. He carefully went up the stairs and hoped that Kate wouldn't be awake. He opened her door and found her sleeping contentedly. He laid down in bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her. He was just very happy to be back in the bed with her. He would wait until morning and then go make sure that he met Margaret.

**A/N: Kind of a short chapter. Shorter than my others at least. I will update soonish. I hope you all liked it and will review.**


	12. Chapter 12

Sawyer woke up early the next morning. Much earlier than he usually did. It was 8:00. Kate was sleeping soundly. She looked like an angel. Her wild curls framed her face perfectly. Sawyer got out of the bed and went down the stairs. He started making breakfast for Kate. He knew that he was going to have to try and explain not spending the day with her. He almost hoped that she had plans. He started making bacon and eggs. He opened the fridge and noticed that they were out of strawberries which disappointed him. He started pouring the cereal for Aaron. Aaron appeared at the doorway rubbing his eyes.

"Sawyer," he mumbled. "We gonna go to the park!"

"Yeah," Sawyer whispered. He totally forgot about going to the park with Aaron and Kate. He turned back to the stove and saw that Aaron was standing next to him.

"What are you making?" he asked. He reached up to grab the skillet with the hot bacon in it.

"No!" Sawyer yelled. He grabbed Aaron by the wrist a little harder than he meant to. Aaron fell to the floor and started crying. Sawyer sighed and bent down.

"Aaron-" he started.

"You hate me!" Aaron cried and sobbed. He ran out of the room and up the stairs. Sawyer sighed again and continued to cook.

Kate could smell the breakfast cooking downstairs before she opened her bedroom door. When she opened the door Aaron jumped into her arms sobbing. Kate gasped and held the small boy in her arms.

"What happened honey?" she whispered. "What's wrong?"

"Sawyer's mean!" he yelled. "I don't like him anymore."

Kate sighed softly and rocked him gently. She walked down the stairs with Aaron still clinging on to her. Sawyer was still cooking. He looked up and shook his head.

"I'm sorry," Sawyer said. "I didn't-"

"Look Aaron," Kate interrupted. "Sawyer made you your special cereal."

"He doesn't know how," Aaron shook his head.

"Well look," she said. She put him down and he looked into the bowl.

"He already put in the milk," Aaron pouted. "He wrecked it!"

"Aaron Charles you stop that right now," Kate said sternly but quietly. "Sawyer is sorry. Sawyer just wants to be nice."

"But he yelled at me," he whined.

"Well maybe he had a good reason," Kate shrugged. "Sawyer why did you yell at him?"

"He was gonna pull the hot pan off the stove," Sawyer mumbled. "I'm sorry I yelled at you Aaron."

"No!" he answered. "I hate you!"

Sawyer looked almost hurt when he heard the words. Kate shook her head and let Aaron run away. She stood up and walked over to Sawyer. She wrapped her arms around him from behind and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Hi," she whispered. "It smells delicious."

"So how much does he hate me?" he asked.

"He doesn't," she shook her head. "It's just what little kids say. He's just mad. He'll forgive you...I'm sure when we all go to the park today he'll be fine."

"About that," he answered. "I have a couple more things to take care of-"

"Well it's not gonna take the whole day to go to the park. We can go for an hour or so and then I'll bring him back here and take him swimming."

"Swimming?" he asked.

"Yeah," she chuckled. "Didn't you see the pool in the backyard."

"You have a pool?" he questioned with a smirk.

"Sawyer it's in the backyard. There's a waterfall in it. How did you not see it?"

He quickly served the food on to the plates and then ran to the back door. He looked out and saw the pool. There was a waterfall pouring into the pool. Kate walked up behind him and re-wrapped her arms around him.

"It reminds me of you," she whispered.

"The waterfall?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. He turned to face her and put his hands on her face. He gave her a small smirk and started leaning toward her.

"Our breakfast is getting cold," she whispered.

"Shh," he whispered. He pressed his lips against hers and then backed away. "I say...that we go skinny dipping tonight."

She smiled and they walked back to the kitchen. They sat down and began to eat. Aaron didn't come back to the table. It didn't seem to be worrying Kate. Sawyer wasn't so much worried about Aaron eating, but he didn't want Kate's son hating him. Kate kept assuring him that Aaron didn't actually hate him. After breakfast Kate said she'd do the dishes.

Sawyer decided that he'd go upstairs and talk to Aaron. Kate told him that Aaron would be fine. Sawyer went into the room and Aaron was sitting on the floor with a book. Sawyer was sure that he wasn't really reading, but just looking at the pictures.

"Hey," Sawyer said softly.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Aaron," he began. "I don't hate you."

"Ok," he nodded.

"Do you know why I yelled at you?" Sawyer asked.

"You hate me," Aaron answered. Sawyer couldn't help but chuckle.

"Aaron," he sighed. "You were gonna pull a pan of very hot bacon off the stove. Hasn't your mom every taught you not to touch anything on the stove."

"Yes," he frowned. "Are you mad?"

"No," Sawyer shook her head. "I'm not mad. I was just trying to keep you from getting hurt. If I had let you touch the pan you might have really got hurt."

"Can we go to the park?" Aaron asked.

"Yes," he nodded and chuckled. "But first we have to eat some breakfast."

"Ok," he sighed. Aaron and Sawyer walked down the stairs together. When they got to the bottom of the stairs Aaron stopped and looked up at Sawyer.

"Will you carry me?" he asked.

"Why?" Sawyer asked. "Ain't you got two legs."

"Yeah," he replied. "But I want you to carry me."

Sawyer was sure that this was one arguement that he wasn't going to win. He bent down and picked the little boy up. Aaron wrapped his tiny arms around Sawyer's neck. Kate was making a second bowl of cereal for Aaron. She made sure to wait for Aaron before pouring in the milk. She looked up and saw Sawyer carrying Aaron. Aaron really did look like Sawyer. He had the blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Aaron," Kate said putting her hands on her hips. "Did you make Sawyer carry you?"

"No," he shook his head. Both Kate and Sawyer smiled. Kate knew Aaron was lying. It amused Sawyer that the kid was already good at lying. Sawyer set him down and Aaron sat down at the table.

Later they all went to the park together. Kate and Sawyer sat on a park bench watching Aaron play. Sawyer pulled Kate on to his lap. She chuckled softly and then stood up.

"Sawyer," she whispered. "We're at a family park."

"I don't care," he replied. He stood up and stepped toward her. Kate couldn't look away from him. She leaned forward and their lips grazed. Kate got a tap on the shoulder. She turned around and looked at the woman standing in front of her.

"Hi," Kate said slightly confused.

"Is this your little boy?" the woman asked. She was holding Aaron who was crying. Kate gasped and took Aaron from the woman. She held him closely. The woman looked at her and nodded. She sat down on the bench, still holding Aaron.

"What happened?" she asked quietly.

"I fell," he sobbed. "Off the swing."

"I'm so sorry," she said. "I'm sorry baby."

"It's ok mommy," he answered.

"Lemme take you home ok," she stated. "We'll get you cleaned up."

"No mommy," he shook his head. "I want to stay."

"Kate," Sawyer started.

"You gotta go?" she asked. "Take care of your boss?"

"Yeah," he said quietly. "I'll be back later tonight. Aaron, you take care of your mom ok?"

"Kay," Aaron nodded. Kate smiled at Sawyer and stood up. She wrapped her arms around him and sighed softly into his ear.

"He really could have gotten hurt," she whispered.

"But he didn't," Sawyer answered. He put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her softly. "See you tonight."

He walked back to Kate's house and got into his car. He put his head against the steering wheel. He couldn't believe that he was going to risk his relationship with Kate for one more con. He hoped that if Kate ever did find out that she would realize that the only reason he was doing it was to protect her; to keep her safe. He would do everything in his power to always keep her safe.

Margaret Lewis was a kindergarten teacher. She had a husband and a son. For the most part they were happy, but she always felt like something was missing. Even though money was supposed to make you happy, it didn't make them happy. They fought constantly and she wanted someone that she could turn to.

Sawyer waited outside of the school for almost 3 hours until Margaret came out of the school. He knew that Kate would be wondering where . He read all about her in the file that Hibbs gave him. He saw her walking out of the school. She was carrying some books and a box of stuff. Sawyer got out of the car and walked over to her.

"You need some help?" he asked.

"No," she said with a smile. "I'm fine. Thanks."

"I insist," he said. "I ain't gonna take no for an answer."

She let out a small chuckle and handed him the box of stuff. They walked to her car and he gave her another killer smile.

"Thank you," she said smiling back.

"You're welcome," he nodded. "What's your name?"

"Maggie," she answered.

"Where are you off to Maggie?" Sawyer asked.

"Home," she responded. "I have to get home."

"Why?" he questioned.

"Because my husband and my son are waiting for me," she told him.

"Alright," he smirked. "I hope to see you around Maggie."

"Do you have a kid that goes to this school?" she asked.

"Nah," he shook his head. "I just like to hang aorund here to meet gorgeous women. My son is too young for school."

"How old?" she asked.

"4," Sawyer replied.

"So you're married too?" she asked.

"No," he stated. "I ain't married. Aaron's momma...she died."

"Oh I'm so sorry," she sighed. "That must have been hard."

"Yeah," he nodded. "She was a nice lady. Aaron was only a baby. He don't even remember her."

"Sounds like he's got a great daddy though," she smiled warmly.

"Well, mommy and daddy," he answered.

"Yeah," she responded. "My little boy is 3. His daddy takes care of him."

"So you could some day stay late right?" he asked. "I mean I don't mean to make you uncomfortable, but I don't really have any friends here...we just moved in to town. It would be nice to have a friend to talk to."

"Yeah," she whispered. "I sort of know what you mean. I mean Jeff is great...but I feel like we don't talk any-you really don't need to hear this. I guess I'll see you around."

"Hope so," he smiled. As she drove off Sawyer felt guilty. Not only guilty about luring the perfectly nice lady into his trap, but for lying to Kate about it. He was going to lose her. He wouldn't come back. He wasn't going to lose Kate. He refused to lose her. He drove back to the house as fast as he could. He pulled up to the house and ran into the house.

"Kate!" he exclaimed. "Kate."

She walked into the room and looked at him seriously. She stepped toward him and handed him an envelope with his name on it. His hands started shaking and he took the envelope from her.

"What are you trying to do?" she whispered. He opened the envelope and Margaret's file fell out.

"You have to believe-" he started.

"No," she shook her head. "I don't have to believe anything you say. You were going to con this woman. Probably still are. Sawyer, I can't be with you. Today Aaron got hurt because of me being preoccupied with you. I can't do this. I can't have you in my life. And if this is all so that we don't get hurt...Sawyer you're hurting me. This hurts me."

"Kate," he whispered putting his hands on her face. "I couldn't do it. I went to meet her today, but I can't do it. I can't con her. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but seriously what would you have said to me? You would have been so angry no matter when you found out. I can't do it though."

"So what do we do now Sawyer?" she asked.

"We get the hell out of here. We leave. We-we go back."

"Go back where?" she asked.

"Back to the island," he answered. "Back to where they can't find us."

**A/N: So I think there's gonna be one more chapter.** **Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This is the last chapter.**

Kate stared at him like he was crazy. She shook her head and started walking away from him. He quickly went after her and grabbed her by the wrist. She twisted herself and tried to get away, but he held on to her tighter.

"No!" she yelled. "Let go of me Sawyer. Don't!"

"Freckles," he whispered. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," she shook her head. "Least of all that damn island. I'm not going to take Aaron to that God forsaken place."

"Aaron was born there," he argued. "And if you don't let me-"

"I'm not going with you," she interrupted. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Kate," he started. His voice was still soft. "You have to let me protect you. If you don't let me help you Hibbs is gonna hurt you and Aaron. He'll kill you Freckles."

"You know Sawyer," she sighed. "Over the last couple days you've talked about how you're going to protect me and how much you love me...so I have a question for you...if you love me so much then why are you here. Why didn't you stay away from me...seems to me that it would be the best way to protect me."

"He threatened you before I got here Freckles," he shook his head. "He threatened you and so I had to come here. I had to do everything that I could to protect you. At least if I was near you I'd know you were ok. You can go ahead and hate me, but please don't kick me out of your life...I have to be here to keep Hibbs away from you."

"I don't hate you," she replied softly. She rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand. "I just want some answers."

"What kind of answers?" he asked. "I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"Why is he gonna kill me?" she questioned.

"To hurt me," he sighed. "He knows I'll do anything-and he knows that if he killed you it would kill me. If anything ever happened to you."

He put his hands on her cheeks. She stepped toward him and wrapped her arms around him. He sighed into her neck. He knew that she trusted him which was the only thing he wanted to begin with.

"Can't we stay here?" she asked. "I don't want to uproot Aaron."

"I don't want to take any chances," Sawyer answered. "He knows where you live. He knows how to find anyone. So even if we left and went somwhere else...he'd find us."

"Wouldn't he find the island then?" she questioned. "I mean with enough money you can find anyone right?"

"Where is he?" Sawyer asked. "Where is Aaron?"

"He's down the street with the neighbors," Kate replied. "When I found your envelope I decided that he shouldn't be here when you got home."

"Don't worry," he whispered. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to us. If you don't want to go...then I'll kill him."

"What?" she asked.

"I'm going to see him tonight," he replied. "I have to give him an update...and when I do...I'll kill him."

Sawyer drove up to the normal meeting spot. His heart was beating out of his chest. He wasn't going to let Hibbs hurt Kate or Aaron. He got out of the car and Hibbs did too. They walked toward each other.

"How did things go?" Hibbs asked.

"Well I met her today," Sawyer shrugged. "She's fine. She's great. She'll be an easy target."

"It doesn't sound like you're entirely sure of that James," Hibbs answered.

"I am," he nodded.

"What is going on with you?" he asked.

"Nothing," he shook his head.

"Really?" Hibbs chuckled. "Nothing? Something is wrong with you. You didn't fall back in love with that stupid girl did you?"

"I never did fall out of love with her," Sawyer answered quietly. "I will be in love with her forever."

"Well isn't that just sweet," he responded. "I've never heard anything so lame from your mouth Sawyer."

Sawyer pulled out the gun and pulled the trigger so quickly that Hibbs couldn't even begin to react. Sawyer got back into his car and drove back to Kate's house.

He got out of the car and ran into the house. Kate was sitting on the couch with her eyes closed. Sawyer walked around the couch and saw that Aaron had his head resting in Kate's lap. Sawyer looked at Kate and touched her arm gently. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"It's over," he said softly. "He's gone."

Kate carefully moved Aaron and stood up. She wrapped her arms around Sawyer. He lifted her off the ground and kissed her softly.

"Is he really gone?" she asked. "You're here to stay. You're not gonna leave us?"

"I can't promise you that everything will be perfect. In fact it will probably be far from perfect," he responded.

"I never asked you to be perfect James," she whispered. "I just want you to be here. Be with me. Don't just say that we'll be together forever if you don't mean it."

"Well," he began with a smile. "I'll try really hard not to screw everything up…but until then I will be with you. And I'll learn how to take care of baby Huey."

She let out a soft chuckle. She knew that everything wouldn't always be perfect, but that was why she loved him. She didn't want a predictable perfect life. She would never have perfect, but she never wanted perfect either. Her idea of perfect was just being with Sawyer. She always wanted him to come back into her life. And now he was. It was hard to believe that it had only been 5 days.

Kate walked over to the couch and carefully picked up Aaron without waking him up. She walked toward the stairs and Sawyer followed her closely behind. He was finally rid of all his demons. He thought killing the real Sawyer would finally make him happy, but then he realized that the man who was holding him back from being happiest was the man who gave him his jobs. Hibbs was now out of his life. He knew that no one would miss him, but he hoped that no one would catch him either.

That night Kate was in his arms. She was wide awake and so was he. She looked up at him and smiled. He wasn't really sure why she was smiling, but he hoped it was something to do with the fact that they were laying in each other's arms.

"What?" he asked.

"I think that this is the happiest I've been since I left the island," she answered.

"Were you happy on the island?" he asked.

"When we were together," she replied. "When we weren't fighting or mad at each other."

"I was never mad at you Kate," he stated with a smirk. "You were always the one to get mad and leave."

"Ok," she sighed. "Fine…you win. I just don't want to argue about this. I just want to bask in this moment. I love you James."

"Yeah," he nodded. "I know. How could anyone not love me?"

"You tell me," she replied. "You're the one who seems to have all the enemies."

"Not anymore," he shook his head. "Now it's just you and me….and Aaron. And in case I haven't said it enough in the past few days…I love you too Freckles."

**A/N: OK so I know this ended kind of abruptly, but I really had a hard time finishing it. I had a hard time with the entire chapter, that's another reason why I decided to end it. I hope you review one more time.**


End file.
